Miralos a ellos dos
by SkuAg
Summary: [Serie de drabbles y viñetas, principalmente Kenyako y Sorato, para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8]. Cap. 25: Hikari no puede más que sonreír al mirar a su familia ampliada. [Sorato. Kenyako. Takari] FINAL.
1. Guantes blancos

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Guantes blancos**

No me gustan los libros.

No me molesta _leer_, lo hago. Además, creo que no soy tonta ni superflua: tengo grandes notas y sé hacer en la computadora cosas que hasta a un estudiante de primer año de ingeniería en sistemas le resultarían difíciles. Así que no es por eso que no me gusten los libros.

Creo que es por su forma: su peso (siempre son pesados), que nunca haya suficiente lugar donde guardarlos, que sean todos de distinto tamaño y desordenen las bibliotecas…

También hay actitudes respecto a los libros que me molestan. No me gustan esas conversaciones pseudo-filosóficas que tiene la gente sobre los poemas. ¿Qué si escribió que las cortinas eran azules era para demostrar melancolía? ¿Qué si puso rosas rojas era como metáfora de amor? ¡No! ¡Simplemente, las cortinas eran azules y las rosas rojas!

Otra, cuando analizan si la obra de J. R. R. Tolkien es su manera de crear un folklore autóctono para Gran Bretaña… ¡Simplemente escribió obras de ficción! Me molesta que no se pueda disfrutar un buen libro o un buen poema así, tal cual es, y deban buscarle _el pelo al huevo_ siempre. Eso, un poco es porque soy temperamental.

Es por esto que no sé porqué decidí conquistar a Ken Ichijouji hablándole de libros.

A él, le encantan. Los tiene todos: de los bien grandes, de las ediciones de bolsillo, los ilustrados y los de letra bien bien chiquita. Ediciones de lujo, compendios, libros publicados en forma independiente…

Y lo peor de todo, ama comprar _más_ libros. ¡Y que yo vaya con él! Esa, me la tengo merecida por haber elegido tan mal mi estrategia de conquista.

A veces me lleva a librerías de usados: ¡eso es lo peor que me puede pasar! Hay personas que aman el olor de un buen libro viejo, Takeru es de esos. Pero yo, no. Siento que tienen un olor rancio, amargo. Tampoco me gustan sus hojas, apolilladas, desarmadas en los extremos… ni hablar de ese color amarillo tan poco agraciado, de las inscripciones que los dueños anteriores les dejaron… (eso, fundamentalmente, no me gusta porque de nueva cuenta comienza esa manía de las personas de analizar palabra por palabra en vez de dejar fluir la lectura y disfrutar. ¡Si la frase es buena, la recordarás sin necesidad de subrayarla!).

Pero lo que más detesto de esos días, es tener que _tocar_ los libros… como agarrar una tiza, o talco: ¡polvo! Las manos me quedan resecas y no hay crema humectante que alcance. La sensación me acompaña todo el día. El olor también.

Por eso cuando Ken me invita a una librería, llevo un par de guantes blancos largos hasta el codo. ¡Ya sé que es verano! Por eso los elijo largos y blancos. Siempre le explico que es una nueva moda en Norteamérica de la que me habló Mimí, que yo quiero imitar.

Claro que es mentira. ¡Pero no quiero tocarlos con mis dedos! Él, se da cuenta, creo. Pero es muy educado para comentar.

Tampoco me gusta que me lleve a librerías de libros nuevos. Es que yo respeto a la literatura y a sus autores. No me gusta ver, semana a semana, como las estanterías de best-sellers cambian y como grandes autores son relegados a los estantes de abajo, esos que nadie se agacha a mirar, porque _Danielle Steel_ escribió una nueva novela romántica o, ¡peor aún! a causa de _50 sombras de Grey._

¿Quién se lo explica a Honoré de Balzac o a Hermann Hesse?

De esas librerías, tampoco me gustan los precios. La cultura debería ser accesible.

Ken compra libros en ambas, y después de leerlos, me los presta para que los comentemos. Yo sonrío, con mis guantes blancos, mis mejillas sonrosadas y mis ojos bien grandes y brillantes, además de mi corazón latiendo fuerte y mi respiración escapando atropelladamente de mis pulmones. Ken me provoca todo eso. Me da los libros, yo sonrío, los llevo conmigo y, ya en casa, los descargo en internet y los devoro. ¡Tiene un gusto excelente!

No sé si él se dio cuenta, o si fueron mis guantes blancos los que entraron por sus ojos y se estacionaron en su corazón. O tal vez es solo un nuevo gusto que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

(Aunque espero que esa no sea la razón.)

Pero ahora, leemos juntos. Me pasa a buscar, siempre caballero, con el libro bajo el brazo. Elige él, jamás protesté.

Me acompaña a una plaza, a un café o a un centro comercial. Elijo yo, jamás protestó.

Y nos sentamos, bien juntitos, pegaditos. Él sostiene el libro y yo ya no uso mis guantes blancos. Lee un poquito más rápido que yo, pero luego del tercer libro, ya se acomodó a mi ritmo y me espera.

Y así, mientras él mueve las hojas, yo un poco leo, otro poco lo miro a él.

Por eso demoro en leer unos segundos más que Ken, pero de eso sí que no se dio cuenta.

FIN

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer drabble o viñeta para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Pensé en no participar, pero esta imagen (dos personas leyendo, bien juntitos. No se ven sus caras) me inspiró instantáneamente. Es la imagen 24, propuesta por Carrie Summertime. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

A los demás los voy a colgar en este mismo fic, como capítulos, aunque no tengan nada que ver. Van a ser lindas historias de amor y probablemente todas o casi todas sean Kenyako y Sorato. Pero tal vez sorprenda.

¡Gracias por leer y déjenme un review que los amo!


	2. El viento levantó una pollera

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

* * *

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary:** Yamato la vio cuando el viento le levantó la pollera. Sora le preguntó a que edad quería jubilarse. Él no la entendió y ella se fue. Pero cuando la vio, la entendió. Y el corazón le temblequeó.

**El viento levantó una pollera**

El día anterior había llovido, por eso Sora debió saltar para llegar al cordón. El uniforme escolar verde botella y almidonado la persiguió en el salto, la pollera bailoteando por el impulso.

Por eso Yamato la vio: el salto, bastante osado, más que entrever, dejó ver. Al sonrojarse, la reconoció.

─Sora –le dijo, cuando ella se le acercó. No lo había visto.

─¡Yamato! ─ más que decir, exclamó─. ¿Qué haces por este barrio?

─Tuve ensayo y rompí mi púa preferida. Iba hacia la zona comercial a reponerla antes de olvidarla.

─Yo también voy para allá. Necesito pelotas de tennis.

─¿Vamos? ─. Le ofreció el brazo y ella aceptó gustosa.

Había sol, pero uno menguante. No por la hora: por las nubes. Un nuevo chaparrón era inminente: se presentía en los pájaros que no cantaban y en los oficinistas apurados de paraguas bajo el brazo.

Ellos no portaban ninguno.

─¿Dónde está tu tienda?

El músico disfrutaba del silencio junto a ella, pero le pasaba algo muy gracioso. Más se le pegaba ella, sus brazos enlazados, más le temblequeaba el corazón. No estaba acostumbrado a verle la ropa interior a sus amigas, y eso lo había dejado un poco nervioso.

También, tanta cercanía.

─El que suelo visitar queda en la esquina de la calle 7. ¿El tuyo?

─Pasando la 3 ─una estrategia germinó─. Creo que va a llover en cualquier momento. Tal vez no deberías acompañarme tan lejos.

─¡Tonterías! ─. Siempre, tan directa…

Ella regresó al silencio cómodo, y él a escuchar el ritmo percusionista en su corazón.

El cielo se encapotó cuando ella consiguió sus pelotas. Él insistió, ella también. Sora ganó.

Sin embargo, apuraron el paso.

Fue en la esquina de la tres donde sucedió. Sora se detuvo para observar a un anciano sentado en el piso. Sus cabellos eran grises y desordenados y sus ropas de segunda mano le venían grandes. Vendía caramelos.

─Sora, si no nos apresuramos, lloverá. Con esa pollera tan corta, te vas a resfriar. ─Además, la camisa era blanca y él no quería que se mojase y le diera un espectáculo a ojos ajenos.

─Oh, tienes razón, lo lamento… ¿quieres un caramelo?

─¿Qué? No, quiero entrar al local.

Él cree que ella se fue porque demoró en elegir. Había perdido su púa ideal, por tanto, quería su púa ideal.

Antes de irse le hizo unas preguntas extrañas para jóvenes en el secundario. Le preguntó a que edad quería jubilarse. También le comentó que no le gustaba pensar que había personas en edad de jubilarse que debían seguir trabajando como el primer día, o peor aún, como jóvenes recién ingresados al mercado laboral.

Dijo otras cosas, pero mientras Yamato buscaba la púa, muy bien no entendía a que iban ni de donde venían esos comentarios.

Lamentó sin embargo perderla de vista, aunque no la entendiera y el corazón le percusionara por el incidente de la pollera.

La encontró al salir. Le había comprado todos los caramelos al anciano y le conversaba bajo la garita de una parada de colectivos. Seguro, de los que se tomaba él, porque ella vivía cerca.

Y mientras la veía apretando la bolsita de caramelos y ayudando sonriente al señor a subir a su transporte urbano, el corazón le volvió a percusionar.

No hizo falta que el viento levantara una pollera.

FIN

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Mi segundo drabble, este sí es bien cortito. Les admito que el otro me gustó más, pero esta imagen es muy linda: es un señorcito viejo vendiendo caramelos en el piso, en una manta, con una niña agachada observándolos. La imagen fue propuesta por HikariCaelum y es la número dos.

Este drabble habría sucedido antes de la declaración de navidad: me gusta ver como fue naciendo el amor entre los dos.

¡Gracias por leer y déjenme un review que los amo!


	3. Un banco y dos momentos

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary:** Él dijo unas cosas, ella dijo otras cosas. Un banco presenció los dos momentos: el del surgir y el del acabar. [Kenyako]

**Imagen:** 14\. Banco cubierto de hojas secas. Propuesta por Ficker D.A.T.

* * *

**Un banco y dos momentos**

* * *

Lo cité en el mismo banco de plaza donde solíamos sentarnos a leer.

En nuestro inicio, él giraba las hojas porque yo no quería tocar los libros. Y yo lo espiaba. En nuestro continuar, comencé a ser capaz de sostenerlos ─incluso a los viejos. Ahora, ya era capaz de concentrarme en la lectura… y ya no lo miraba más.

Por eso lo cité. Porque él ya no me elegía la literatura y yo ya no lo observaba.

El banco estaba formado por maderas unidas en los extremos por hierros lacrados. Era otoño y se veía sucio y desprolijo: con escrituras en corrector de lapicera y ensuciado por los pájaros.

Corrí las hojas marrones arrugadas que habían usurpado nuestro lugar desde la última vez que estuvimos allí.

(Porque yo creo que a ese banco solo lo usamos nosotros. Tiene nuestro olor y nuestra historia escrita en los vacíos que separan las maderas y sobre sus tornillos despintados).

Ken llegó vestido enteramente de azul y cargando su maletín negro, ese con forma de computadora portátil en el que él guardaba papeles de sus estudios, cada uno en su folio correspondiente, rotulados y marcados con resaltadores de distintos colores.

Yo nunca fui como él. Ingeniería es una carrera ordenada: hay que usar hojas cuadriculadas, reglas y compases. Hay que dejar mucho espacio para poder escribir fórmulas larguísimas y anotaciones en lápiz a su alrededor.

A mí, todo eso ni me importaba ni me salía. Yo soy desordenada y asumo mi condición enloqueciendo de colores mis apuntes, negando los márgenes y tachando con espirales lo que está incorrecto.

(Tengo buenas calificaciones, de todas maneras).

No sé porqué pensaba en todo eso cuando mi novio se acercaba. Venía serio y tenía razón en estarlo. Él había dicho unas cosas, yo había dicho otras cosas. Y por ello estábamos ahí, en un banco verde rodeado de hojas de fresno marrones y amarillas que habían abandonado su árbol para siempre.

Por puro nerviosismo estrujé y desarmé algunas mientras hacíamos charla de compromiso. Siempre me habían gustado las hojas de los árboles. Tienen esas rayitas, las venas de las hojas; me gustaba desarmarlas siguiendo esas líneas chiquititas.

Y observándolas, decidí ir al grano (ya hemos quedado de acuerdo, anteriormente, en que además de desordenada soy temperamental. Por eso voy al grano con tanta facilidad).

─Nuestra relación es como estas hojas ─levanté una frente a sus ojos-. Cuando estamos bien y contentos, brillamos, bailamos con el viento, ¡hasta florecemos! Estudiamos juntos, compartimos libros, bailamos por las noches y nos regocijamos por las mañanas. Somos este fresno en primavera, cuando acoge pájaros y se llena de música.

Y como él, menguamos. Primero, dejamos de estudiar juntos. Luego, de bailar por las noches. Para este momento, lo de regocijarnos por las mañanas ya es un recuerdo. Tú dejas de elegirme la literatura y yo de espiarte mientras lees.

Nuestro árbol perdió sus hojas y se desvistió. Aumento la apuesta: no las perdió, las expulsó.

Y aquí estamos. Él dijo unas cosas, yo dije otras cosas. El banco vio un nacer y vio un morir.

El banco, ¿verá un renacer?

FIN

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Mi tercer drabble, creo que cada vez me salen más cortitos, que decepción.

¿Alguien sabe cuál es el diminutivo de "líneas"? No logro entender como escribirlo. ¿Linitas? ¿Liñitas? ¿Linecitas? ¿Liniecitas?

¡Gracias por leer y déjenme un review que los amo! Como siempre, prometo contestar.


	4. Fulminante

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary:** Cuando Sora Takenouchi descubrió los museos, enseguida supo que ellos eran mejores que cualquier terapia o meditación.

**Imagen:** 10\. Cuadro de explosión con chica sin una pierna observando. Propuesta por Cielocriss.

* * *

**Fulminante**

* * *

Sora Takenouchi no reconoció sus dotes artísticas hasta los últimos años del instituto, cuando debía decidir que carrera universitaria seguir. Su madre quería que se hiciese cargo de la escuela de Ikebana, para ello debería estudiar ya sea ciencias de la educación, para poder orientar a las docentes, o administración de empresas, para contribuir a su crecimiento.

Por otro lado, su entrenador de tenis quería que se dedicara al deporte. Le pedía un año: tan solo un año de su vida para que él le demostrara que entre el polvo de ladrillo y el rebotar de una pelota tenía todo un futuro.

Pero el tenis era un hobby. Y el ikebana también.

Mientras su novio tomaba clases particulares de física y matemática para rendir el ingreso a ingeniería aeronáutica y su mejor amigo visitaba universidades de ciencias sociales, ella pedía permiso para quedarse después de clases en el salón de artística, hundiendo los puños en bloques de arcilla tamaño natural o reventando los pinceles contra un lienzo en blanco. Catarsis, le había dicho Yamato que se llamaba.

Mientras hacía catarsis, tratando de decidir entre sus dos hobbies, se manchaba los dedos de colores y se embarraba las uñas con cerámica.

Sus obras, hechas enteramente después de clases, nunca veían la luz. Los lienzos terminaban en la basura y la arcilla nunca llegaba al horno. Jamás lamentó haberlas destruido, porque en su vida no fueron más que un mientras tanto. Fue un proceso personal que debió atravesar para llegar hacia otro lugar.

La universidad de arte fue un mundo: sobre todo el primer año. No solo descubrió que podía dibujar cuerpos desnudos a mano alzada y que lograba describir los colores del atardecer sin recurrir a una foto. También encontró los museos.

Antes de clases, en los recesos o luego de un examen: todo se resumía en correr a un museo a encontrar la obra de arte que le mostrara cual era su estado anímico.

Porque ella no era muy buena haciendo terapia ni meditación, no sabía abrirse con extraños ni permanecer en silencio y cerrar su mente. Pero en lo que sí era muy buena era en entender colores y texturas, y a través de ellas siempre, pero siempre, podía encontrarse con sus sentimientos más profundos.

Y así como en la universidad rápidamente se había orientado a las disciplinas más tradicionales del arte japonés, instalándose finalmente y casi en forma natural en la facultad de diseño, cuando visitaba los museos quería empaparse de arte europeo. A ella, formada en el ikebana, la ceremonia del té y el _nihonga_, la policromía, el óleo y los contornos negros en las figuras eran un mundo exótico que nunca terminaba de descubrir.

En su misma universidad tenía la pintura _nihonga_ _Jo No Mai_ de Uemara Shoen. Acudía a ella cada que vez que quería retornar a sus orígenes: la simpleza, los pigmentos tomados de elementos de la naturaleza y la simétrica elegancia de la mujer en kimono siempre, pero absolutamente siempre, lograba tranquilizarla y reafirmarle su camino profesional. Ella sabía que era eso lo que quería.

Pero cuando no entendía sus emociones y se hacía un lío tratando de descifrarse, era ahí cuando salía en búsqueda de lo europeo.

A William Turner lo podía observar indefinidamente, durante horas, podía memorizar cada tono de rosa en sus cielos solo para retornar la semana siguiente y redescubrir todo otra vez. Siempre la ayudaba cuando por algún motivo, sobre todo académico, los humos se le subían a la cabeza. Cuando se sentía invencible, sentimiento que no le agradaba, veía sus naufragios y sus tormentas y recordaba que la naturaleza siempre, pero siempre, estaba un paso por delante del ser humano. Pero no lo podía reflexionar por su cuenta: debía ver las pinturas.

Por el contrario, el impresionismo de Monet, sobre todo el paisajístico, le llamaba la atención cuando estaba enojada, molesta o hasta entercada. Si uno de esos sentimientos inundaban su cuerpo, irremediablemente debía detenerse frente a algún amanecer francés o hasta frente a una bulliciosa avenida de París para notar como, lentamente, se sosegaba. Tal vez era el trazo suelto, la factura rápida o la falta de línea, pero esas pinturas tenían un innegable efecto sedante en ella.

Pero ese día, recorriendo el Museo de Arte Moderno de Tokio, no encontraba nada, pero nada, que le dijera lo que sentía o que le indicara como responder.

No había peleado con Yamato, ni siquiera habían discutido. Él había tomado su resolución luego de habérsela consultado innumerables veces, y ella había cerrado el cerebro y le había repetido, una y otra vez, que era una decisión enteramente personal en la que ella no deseaba influir.

Ella había permitido que Yamato eligiera irse un semestre a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y Sora había sido consciente siempre de las altas posibilidades que había de que fuera reclutado en ese mismo momento y ya no regresara a ella.

Creía que no se sentía engañada, porque todo el proceso había sido abierto. Pero sí que se sentía inquieta, por el futuro peligroso que intuía. Pero ese futuro no era más que un _podría_: y también podría ser que él regresara más seguro que nunca con su vocación y se enfocara en apoyar al Japón, que era lo que siempre había deseado.

Sora no estaba acostumbrada a que los podrías se agolparan de esa forma en su mente, y por ello quería encontrar una pintura que, de un golpe visual, le explicase como se sentía. Ella lucharía contra esos sentimientos una vez que llegara a casa con Yamato, pero en ese estado de indecisión no podía ni pensar en acercarse a él.

Fulminante. Así fue. Sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en el corazón. Se movió tan rápido y torpemente que se acercó de más a la pintura y sonó la alarma que le indicaba que se alejase.

Frente a ella, una explosión blanca, en forma de hongo, le mostraba como los sentimientos pueden estar confundidos y amontonados y sin embargo pueden ser positivos: flotan, se expanden y dispersan. Crean belleza: porque otra cosa no se podía pensar de los reflejos verdes, azules y de las nubes rosadas que se amontonaban bajo la explosión.

Pero a la pintura la observaba, estoica, elegante y simple, una joven rubia, de su edad, sin una pierna. Incompleta. Como estaría cuando Yamato se fuera.

Fulminante: incompletamente orgullosa.

*Nihonga: tipo de arte gráfico realizado de acuerdo a tradiciones artísticas y culturales del Japón. Su intención es diferenciarse del arte de estilo occidental.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Mi cuarto drabble, este me salió del largo que busco.

Olvidé aclarar que el número 3 es una especie de "continuación" del número 1, así como este puede serlo del número 2. Esto es porque todos forman parte del mismo universo: yo soy muy pro canon. Sin embargo, las historias no tendrán un orden cronológico, irán como vayan saliendo.

Mi idea es alternar Kenyako y Sorato pero no me voy a presionar con eso.

Por cierto, ¿qué piensan de la frase que le da título a la colección? No sé porque, a mí me parece lo más romántico del mundo.

¡Gracias por leer y déjenme un review que me hacen muy feliz! Como siempre, prometo contestar.


	5. Spice Girls

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary:** Porque la fiesta de disfraces no puede ni empezar hasta que Mimí Tachikawa arribe a Japón…

**Imagen:** 37\. Digielegidos disfrazados. Propuesta por Midnighttreasure.

* * *

**Spice Girls**

* * *

Cuando llegó la invitación a la fiesta de disfraces, la emoción de Miyako fue tal que sus gritos se escucharon hasta en la casa de Iori, quien por ser más pequeño no podría asistir. La fiesta escolar coincidiría con las vacaciones de verano y por ende Mimí estaría en Odaiba: casi un sueño hecho realidad para la joven Miyako, quien convirtió en su misión asegurarse que le permitieran asistir a pesar de no ser estudiante.

Presurosa se dirigió a casa de Sora para comenzar a planificar los disfraces, llamando a Hikari en el camino, ya que simplemente adoraba la idea de que las cuatro asistieran con un disfraz conjunto: cada una como una de las estaciones (Mimí sería el verano y Sora el otoño por su cabello), o ¡mejor aún! como las chicas de Sailor Moon o hasta como cuatro princesas de Disney. Las posibilidades eran múltiples y de tan emocionada que iba, se pasó de largo la casa Takenouchi.

─Me temo que nuestros amigos no quieran asistir ─opinó Hikari─. ¿Cómo convencer a Jyou de que el verano es un buen momento para dejar de estudiar y relajarse? ¿Y a Ken, lo imaginan bailando vestido de zombie?

Miyako se había imaginado a un Ken-_Jack Sparrow_, así que la imagen visual que le aportó su mejor amiga convirtió a su interés amoroso en un híbrido: un pirata que en vez de un sexi bigote tenía un hueco en la cara por el que se veían sus dientes podridos y hasta a un insecto anidando por allí…

─Ayyyy ¡no, no, que ese no es Ken! ─gritó, olvidando que tenía compañía.

La mirada perpleja y confundida de Sora y Hikari la tuvo como protagonista tan solo unos segundos: la puerta se abrió y, sonriente y con un alisado _natural_ en su cabello castaño, ingresó una Mimí Tachikawa vestida de marinerita.

─¡Ya estoy en Japón! ¡Y yo me encargaré de que todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos vayan a la fiesta disfrazados!

─¡Mimí, podremos disfrazarnos como hermanas! ¡Como Elsa y Ana de Frozen, o como las mellizas Olsen!

─Pensé que querías que las cuatro compartiéramos disfraz ─la interrumpió una ofendida Sora, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Hikari la imitó inmediatamente.

Sintiéndose descubierta, Miyako enrojeció como las encías de Ken Sparrow, el zombie.

─Pero sí, ya lo tengo todo pensado: como es una fiesta tributo de los 90, ¡podemos ir como las Spice Girls!

─Otra vez: ¡somos cuatro! ─. Esta vez quien le recriminó fue Hikari.

─¡Y no es una fiesta tributo a los 90! ─la interrumpió Sora.

─No hay problema. Yo he venido a imponer el orden en la fiesta ─las tranquilizó Mimí, moviendo las manos en el aire en un ademán tranquilizador─. Si ustedes dos me hacen el favor de comenzar a planear la ropa, yo me encargaré de encontrar a la quinta integrante del grupo. Vamos, vamos, andando.

Y así de improviso como había llegado, Mimí echó a las menores de casa de Sora y se encerró con su mejor amiga.

─Hoy es el primer día de tu carrera como diseñadora, Sorita.

─¿Cómo? ¿No se van a ocupar Kari y Yolei de los disfraces?

─Oh sí sí, tu déjalas que rebusquen en casas de antigüedades ropa de gimnasia, plataformas de vinilo o minis blancas con olor a viejo… pero los disfraces de los mayores quedarán en nuestras manos… o mejor dicho en las tuyas.

Mimí fue el cerebro, Sora la diseñadora y modista. Koushiro acabó la semana vistiendo una vincha con forma de pinza en la cabeza, un caparazón de tortuga y una remera con abdominales marcados. Jyou llevó un martillo en la mano, pero como no pudieron más que convencerlo de que se vistiera de azul y naranja como Zudomon, las chicas le pegaron una pequeña cabeza de Gomamon cubriendo sus partes, peluche que le fue imposible remover.

Taichi fue sencillo de entusiasmar: no solo se vistió la pechera de arquero de hockey sobre hielo, sino que él mismo se encargó de pintar colmillos sobre su ropa naranja y dejó que Mimí le maquillara su rostro moreno. Ella, por otro lado, supo que iba a causar sensación, y es que Sora puso todo su empeño en convertirla en la flor más hermosa de Odaiba. Su ajustado vestido rosado terminaba en un gracioso tutú con forma de pétalos. Vistió un enredado collar verde agua y unas elegantes mangas verdes. El toque especial fue su ancha capa verde árbol, formada por hojas de gomero cosidas entre sí.

─Sora, la fiesta es mañana, ¿por qué aún no tienes el diseño para Yamato? Fuiste tan eficiente con todos lo demás, los ideaste en minutos…

─Weregarurumon es un digimon muy complejo Mimí ─le replicó cortante.

"_Qué humor_" pensó Mimí haciéndose la distraída, mientras procedía a escanear visualmente la habitación de su mejor amiga. Notando la cantidad de papeles arrugados en el basurero, se agachó a hacer de cuenta que arrojaba una goma de mascar y… los rescató. Bocetos y diseños en distintos tamaños, pintados o en blanco y negro, todos de Yamato vistiendo su disfraz de lobo…

─¡Sora, estos son espectaculares! Yamato se ve tan… ¡sexi!

─¡Ese es el problema! ─. La pelirroja le arrancó los papeles de las manos y comenzó a romperlos.─ Van a ir todas sus fans, ¡todas! Y él sin remera, mostrando sus abdominales… con un pantalón de jean roto y esos anillos de chico malo en una mano… ¡Me lo acosan, Mimí, me lo acosan!

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Una nueva viñeta cortita. La próxima será la fiesta de disfraces y se revelará como fueron vestidas las demás chicas.


	6. Ken Sparrow

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary:** De donde Ken Sparrow se cruza con un pájaro loco mal vestido y una angelita toca, a su paso, algunos corazones.

**Imagen:** 51\. Chica con dos trenzas. Propuesta por ShadowLights. 33. Mujer con antifaz rosa. Propuesta por JacqueKari. Y 1, fotograma de Lost in Translation propuesta por Asondomar.

* * *

**Ken Sparrow**

* * *

La fiesta de disfraces no transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Hubo uno muy renombrado y que fue comentado por un largo tiempo, hasta que fue olvidado por la conciencia popular. Sin embargo, tiempo después un castaño la recuperó en un discurso en una boda, y ese retazo de fiesta volvió a hacerse conocido por todos.

Solo digamos que involucró a un lobo sin remera y a una mujer pelirroja con un ridículo disfraz de pájaro, del mismo color de su cabello, lo que la hacía destacar ruidosamente entre el resto. También impactaban sus alas naranjas, porque eran inmensas y llenas de plumas. Molestaban al pasar: se chocaban con todo el mundo. También al bailar: perdían plumas a diestra y siniestra. Y además daban calor, a los que las tocaban en esa agradable noche de agosto, a los que eran chocados involuntariamente por ellas en el lógico roce de una fiesta y a los que las veían de lejos, también.

Pero no fueron las alas las que causaron el inconveniente, sino las alas sobre el lobo sin camisa. O mejor dicho la loca del pájaro de Sora sobre el desnudo del lobo Yamato, como se contaría en esa boda años después de la fiesta de disfraces que nos ocupa. ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? Pues que la loca de Sora se desesperó al ver como su novio era acosado por tipejas disfrazadas de Sailor Moon o de mucamas. Ante la imposibilidad de sacarlo a bailar, se contentaban con rozarlo en un roce un poco voluntario en una fiesta de disfraces… y las más tímidas lo miraban de lejos, mientras sufrían de calor por mirar las plumas del disfraz naranja, haciéndole _ojitos_ o un guiño desapercibido.

El rubio Yamato ni se hubiera enterado si no hubiese sido por la escena que montó su novia, no frente a él, claro, porque eran un noviazgo más bien tranquilo y maduro, como también se remarcaría en esa boda futura, sino tomando la estratégica decisión de vestirlo a él con las plumas. El problema evidente fue que la espalda del joven era más grande que la de la pelirroja, con lo que fue imposible calzarle el espaldar naranja (además, la intención de ella era ubicarle las alas _de frente_, para cubrir la parte que no debía quedar a la vista de las tipejas…).

¿En que derivó toda esta escena? Pues en que el pobre rubio fue atado, literalmente, a las alas naranjas de su novia, que no se le despegó ni cuando fue al baño (montó guardia en la puerta).

Pero como esta historia será contada años después en una boda, es mejor no perder más líneas con ella. Porque lo que verdaderamente fue importante de esa fiesta son las pequeñas historias, esas que nunca son contadas porque son un poco simples, un poco muy personales, un poquito comunes… ah, pero esas son las historias con corazón, las que en las mentes de los participantes quedan más grabadas que un fénix autodestructor.

Miyako fue la protagonista de una de ellas. Hubo una historia previa, en su casa, cuando se enteró que sus amigos irían disfrazados de Digimon, Ken de zombie y Hikari no le atendió el teléfono. Ella, sola con cinco disfraces de Spice Girls, tuvo un ataque de histeria en el que revoleó por la ventana parte de la ropa, además de obligar a sus hermanos mayores a vestirlas… pero como esa también es de las historias que quedan en la conciencia colectiva, no la vamos a relatar aquí.

En esa fiesta también hubo una angelita. Esa pequeñuela del cielo vistió una cortita peluca rosada y un llamativo antifaz de plumas fucsias. La angelita tocó hasta los corazones de la loca pelirroja y su novio desnudo, pero nadie pudo saber quien era. Salvo un afortunado.

Por otro lado, la abandonada de los disfraces, en un arranque de desesperación, trenzó a los costados sus largos cabellos, limpió sus anteojos más que nunca y vistió la única prenda Spice que rescató: una camisa a cuadritos, estilo _far west_, atada a la cintura con un cinto grueso.

Aún no sabemos de qué fue disfrazada.

Pero tuvo su momento especial, y ese ocurrió cuando, de lejos, vio a Ken vestido de Jack Sparrow… y su boca, esa boquita tan especial para la morada (aunque aún no había interactuado con ella…) estaba preciosa: sin encías a la vista ni insectos habitando en su interior. Ken Sparrow, con su peluca de rastas y su bandana roja (¡como las que usaba ella!) bordada de dijes plateados a distinta altura… un bigotito, una barba trenzada (¡como su pelo!) y unos ojos azules inmensos como la luna llena.

Ella se atontó un poco cuando lo vio tan lindo. Él le sonrió tímidamente, porque era tímido.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Luego él habló:

─Deberían darte el premio al disfraz más original.

Ni le preguntó de qué fue disfrazada. Y a ella, atontada, el corazón (un poquitito) le cosquilleó.

Pero no nos olvidemos de la angelita, porque hubo un afortunado que pudo saber quien era. Esto ocurrió al final de la fiesta: cuando la luna se escapaba y las estrellas le ululaban para que regresara (porque una noche tan particular como esa no podía acabar tan pronto).

La angelita se sacó el antifaz mientras se sentaba junto a un digimon con disfraz desprolijo. Porque de la emoción, en vez de dárselo a la próxima diseñadora, se lo hizo él mismo, desordenadamente.

La angelita de cabellos rosados se sentó junto a él y apoyó su cabecita sobre su hombro.

─¿Por qué te escondiste toda la noche? ─le preguntó él. Ella dudó un poquito.

─Porque no sé de qué me disfracé. Creo que hay dos clases de disfraces en una fiesta: el que explota tu personalidad y la lleva a la máxima potencia es uno. Esa es Mimí, una flor vestida de flor. El otro es el que esconde tus particularidades haciéndote pasar desapercibida: esa es Miyako, quien no admite su espectacularidad y por eso quiere disfrazarse en grupo, o se pone cualquier cosa. Para que nadie la vea.

─¿Y por qué no optaste por uno de ellos, Kari?

─Ah, eso… ─miró largamente a las estrellas ululantes. ─Eso es porque yo aún no sé quien soy. Entonces no supe ni qué esconder, ni qué llevar a su máxima potencia.

El digimon desprolijo la abrazó y le acarició el brazo.

─Creo que te olvidaste del tercer tipo de disfraz. Es el disfraz que no oculta: el que muestra quien eres. Y esa fue tu elección hoy. Como eres un angelito, te disfrazaste de angelita.

A la angelita se le colorearon las mejillas, porque su interlocutor nunca le había dicho algo tan lindo.

─¿Y cuándo creciste tanto, Taichi?

Aunque las estrellas ulularon mucho, la luna esa noche se escondió y la fiesta se terminó. Y aparte de esa historia tan llamativa que Taichi contaría en una boda futura, quedaron estos dos pequeños retazos de noche en la conciencia de sus protagonistas.

¿Cuántas historias así se perderán por fiesta, por que alguien las consideró muy tontas para contarlas?

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Esta viñeta-one shot-two shot (tengo problemas para definirlos) es la continuación de la anterior. Se me hizo muy tentadora la idea de la fiesta de disfraces, no quise dejarla pasar. Y como ven, de a poco aparecen otros personajes en mis historias :).

Por favor, si esta historia te gustó, déjame un review, que me va a alegrar el día :).


	7. Vainilla

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Sora viste un lazo en el pelo y huele a vainilla. Taichi no entiende el tenis y quiere saber si alguna vez la invitaron a salir. [Taiora]

**Imagen:** 59\. Lazo rosa sobre cabello. Propuesta por ShadowLights (no lo leas, ¡no lo leas!)

* * *

**Vainilla**

* * *

Taichi miraba aburrido la televisión. Suspiró. 15, 30, 40, AD, 40… no tenía ningún sentido.

─¿Cómo va el partido? ─le gritó Sora desde la cocina, donde preparaba té. Un olorcito a vainilla muy simpático llegaba hasta él.

─Va… ─dudó un poco antes de contestar, porque sabía que estaba por cometer un papelón─. 40 1 a 30 2…

─¿41? ─su cabeza pelirroja apareció por el marco de la puerta. Extrañamente, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a que sus mechas pelirrojas bordearan sus hombros, esta vez no las vio danzando. ¿Se había cortado el pelo y él no se había enterado?

Se dio cuenta que ella continuaba hablando cuando oyó su conclusión.

─… y así, una columna marca el game y las demás los sets.

─Sí ─replicó. No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando.

Sora regresó con una bandeja sobre la que apoyó la tetera y dos tazas azules sin mango. El olor a vainilla se hizo más potente a medida que ella las servía.

Él no la ayudó, nunca había sido atento con esas cosas. Pero en este caso en particular se encontraba muy entretenido observando y analizando su pelo corto.

Cuando ella se sentó, lo entendió. Se lo había levantado con una especie de cinta gruesa, de un rosa muy pálido.

─¿Te puedes dar cuenta de quién está ganando? ─Pero él por toda respuesta se limitó a arrancarle el adorno de su cabello─. Oye, ¡¿qué haces?! ─protestó, mientras su pelo volvía naturalmente a danzar sobre sus hombros.

Era suave, con los bordes ligeramente rugosos. La repasó con sus dedos y sintió que desprendía un ligero olor a vainilla, el cual de ahora en adelante identificaría con ella.

Esa cinta era tan…

─…femenina ─fue lo único que le dijo─. Parece de… nena.

─Pues por si no te has dado cuenta aún, ¡yo soy una mujer! ─Se la arrebató y volvió a atarse con gracia su cabello.

Se generó un silencio incómodo. Sora apretaba los labios contra la taza mientras miraba fijamente el partido. Se había agregado una columna más a la puntuación, pero Taichi había dejado de prestar atención desde el momento en que por primera vez de cero habían pasado a quince y en minutos, y luego de complejas sucesiones de números de dudosa rigurosidad matemática, los jugadores habían cambiado de cancha.

Así que se dedicó a mirarla.

Y se dio cuenta de que no se la sabía de memoria.

Había crecido con ella e inconscientemente se había memorizado el remolino frontal que la obligaba a usar un ridículo flequillo y muchos gorros. Podía contar mentalmente esas pestañas rizadas sobre unos ojos más grandes que lo habitual y de un color bastante inusual. Conocía sus hombros nudosos de clavículas marcadas, porque se le clavaban contra el pecho cada vez que festejaban un gol.

Pero hoy, ya no se la sabía más.

La Sora que tenía enfrente, la de cabello atado con un lazo rosa y con olor a vainilla, tenía un incipiente pecho que marcaba su remera y acentuaba la estrechez de su cintura, pequeña de por sí. Y si bien vestía pantalones de jean, por primera vez notaba como los años de deporte le habían tonificado las piernas, si bien ella era más bien de complexión delgada.

─¿Por qué estás jugando al tenis? ─La pregunta le valió un suspiro pelirrojo.

─Otra vez… fue una especie de apuesta con mi madre. Ella me dijo que yo me negaba a probar siquiera otros deportes, que tal vez si lo intentara me gustarían… yo estaba muy segura con el fútbol así que probé, para demostrarle que estaba equivocada… ─suspiró resignada─ y me gustó…

─¿Algún chico te ha invitado a salir? ─Le arrojó la pregunta de repente, tomándola por sorpresa. Por primera vez apartó la vista del juego y lo miró agrandando sus de por sí enormes e inusuales ojos.

─¡¿De qué estás hablando, idiota?!

─Lo que digo es que ahora que vistes lazos rosas y faldas cortas, en cualquier momento empezarán a invitarte a salir. Es lo más lógico del mundo y deberías estar preparada cuando suceda. ¿Ya te han invitado a salir?

Sora se cubrió el rostro con un almohadón, avergonzada. Lentamente dejó asomar sus ojos por la parte superior.

─¿A qué te refieres con "estar preparada"…? ¿Hay alguna clase de códigos que deba saber de antemano?

Taichi giró su rostro hacia el partido, por primera vez interesado en esa locura de deporte donde la pelotita ni se veía y en el que las tenistas chillaban pornográficamente. Pensándolo bien, si los tenistas varones gritaban igual…

Habló cuando la tensión fue demasiada. Sora apretaba los bordes del almohadón y en cualquier momento sus uñas cortas atravesarían la tela y caerían plumas sobre el té de vainilla.

─Creo que cuando tengamos nuestra primera cita, debemos saber besar ─decretó, sin vacilación. "_Tai, demuestra ese valor"_ le decía su conciencia Agumon que siempre lo acompañaba.

La Sora futbolista le hubiera revoleado el almohadón por la cabeza. La Sora tenista volvió a taparse el rostro con él.

─Creo que me estás tomando el pelo… tú aún no has besado a nadie tampoco, ¿cómo sabes que es necesario asistir con ese conocimiento previo a una cita?

─No lo sé, y tampoco creo que sea una necesidad. Pero me parece que te va a facilitar las cosas. Así no vas a estar pendiente de hacerlo bien o mal.

Ella dejó el almohadón y se movió un lugar más cerca de su mejor amigo.

─¿Y estás seguro que van a invitarme pronto a salir? ─Taichi asintió. Pero no pudo evitar volver a mirarla de arriba abajo antes de contestar.

─Me jugaría mis recuerdos del digimundo a que va a pasar cuando menos lo esperes.

Ella vaciló un poco más. No los separaba nada: sus piernas se tocaban. Ella aún olía a vainilla, pero el té de él se había enfriado y probablemente sabría agrio.

Súbitamente Taichi tenía mucho antojo de vainilla.

Sin embargo, la que dio el primer paso fue ella. Él se lo permitió por caballerosidad: una cualidad que acababa de agregar a su catálogo de aptitudes. El primer beso fue muy corto y seco: apenas un roce de labios en el que nadie abrió la boca, pero ambos abrieron el espacio entre ellos, retrayéndose a esquinas distantes del sillón.

Pero ahora fue Taichi quien rompió el silencio incómodo.

─Ese no vale, tenemos que hacerlo de vuelta.

Sora se volvió a acercar y esta vez él le acarició el cuello mientras la atraía hacia él. Pensó que estaba siendo suave, pero ella siempre lo recordaría como un tironeo algo brusco.

Ah, pero ese beso… ese fue un beso de verdad.

Taichi se fue oliendo a vainillas, aunque su té se enfrió y él no lo probó. Y cuando cerraba la puerta Takenouchi pensó que, ya que él había sido el primer beso, bien podía ser el primero en invitarla a salir.

"_Tai, demuestra ese valor" _escuchó en su cabeza, y la voz se le hizo naranja. Como el cabello atado de Sora (aunque, pensándolo seriamente, a él le gustaba más sin lazos ni faldas).

Sí, al día siguiente volvería. Y demostraría su valor.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Ay, ay, ay, nadie me rete ni me pegue ni me manden reviews enojados, yo de verdad quería dedicarle algo a **Genee** porque es muy simpática, y ¡no me arrepiento! Pero no me gusta el Taiora, no. Este fue el one shot corto mássssssss difícil que tuve que hacer (de hecho es la segunda versión, nunca hice una segunda versión de algo).

Esto sucede a los 13 años, cuando sus cuerpos se están empezando a desarrollar y antes del Sorato, claro. Me cuesta que el primer beso de Sora no haya sido con Yama, me cuesta…


	8. Amainar

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Mientras llueve y aumenta el olor a tierra mojada, Sora se enoja con Yamato. Mientras su paraguas se cae y ella se descalza, Yamato se enternece con Sora.

**Imagen:** 48\. Pareja en parque mientras llueve. Propuesta por LeCielVAN. Y 57. Chica rechazando a chico. Propuesta por Carrie Summertime.

**Para Crystalina M**, por ser tan genial.

* * *

**Amainar**

* * *

Se empezaba a sentir el olor a tierra mojada. Ese olor, entre dulzón y húmedo, era el preferido de Sora.

─¿Sientes el olor a tierra mojada? Es tu preferido ─dijo Yamato. Sora miró hacia el otro lado y no contestó.

Se escuchaba el repiquetear de las gotas sobre el techo de la pérgola en la que se habían refugiado. El viento movía los árboles cercanos y las hojas de sakura llegaban hasta sus pies, embarrando sus zapatos. La plaza estaba desierta. Solo ellos permanecían en la calle en medio de esa tormenta.

─Tu paraguas se va a deslizar y se te va a mojar el mango. Luego no podrás sostenerlo sin ensuciarte.

Sora se giró, dándole la espalda. Él sonrió mientras la veía levantar su paraguas rosado y apoyarlo firmemente sobre el banco. Mientras la observaba, ella se descalzó. Sus tacones quedaron simétricamente ordenados bajo ella, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los codos apoyados sobre ellas.

Parecía una niña pequeña aburrida y enojada. Yamato rio abiertamente.

─¡¿Y tú de que te ríes?! ─le espetó ella, observándolo furiosa. A su carcajada, respondió parándose sobre el banco.

─¿Qué miras desde allá arriba, cielo? ¿El punto en que acaba la lluvia y comienza el sol? ─le preguntó, burlón.

─Miro tu incipiente pelada. En breve empezarás tratamientos para la crecida del cabello.

─Oye, ¡eso es maldad! ─ahora fue su turno de cruzar los brazos y mirar fijamente al frente.

A Sora el lazo rojo de su uniforme se le despeinó con el viento. Se abrazó por el frío, pero él no la vio, o tal vez no le importó.

─¿Tenías que retenerme en una zona tan aislada del parque? ─reclamó Sora. Yamato no contestó─. ¿No me vas a hablar?

─¡Es que no entiendo porqué estás enojada! ─explotó, girando en su lugar. Sora seguía parada en el banco, arreglándose exasperada el lazo que siempre se le desataba.

─No me gusta que te quedes callado cuando te hablo. Si no quieres hablarme, al menos debes darme una señal: una palabra secreta. Sino, yo me quedo triste preguntándome si hice algo para enojarte.

─¡Te traje hasta aquí para observar la naturaleza! ¡En silencio!

─¡En medio de una tormenta, Matt!

─Si me dejaras alzarte, podríamos atravesar el parque sin que ensucies tus zapatos. No hay nadie aquí, no debería darte vergüenza que tu novio te ayude bajo la lluvia.

Suspiró y miró al frente, brazos cruzados y aún parada. No iba a amainar.

Sora no iba a amainar, pero la tormenta tampoco.

El olor a tierra mojada ya era potente y ella cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor. Era un olor que la llenaba y le daba cosquillas desde la punta de los dedos hasta el cuello.

…o era Yamato haciéndole cosquillas en los pies…

─¡Oye, que no estoy contenta contigo! ─gritó, mientras saltaba al piso aún seco de la pérgola.

─Muy bien, ¡pues me voy y me llevo mi paraguas! ¡Buena suerte enlodándote y ojalá que pierdas tus zapatos y vuelvas caminando descalza!

Sora, enojada, lo sostuvo de la camisa y lo empujó levemente, indicándole que se fuera. Pero mientras él le respondía esa mirada enojada, de rasgados ojos azules a inmensos ojos rojos, Sora reforzó el agarre y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Yamato aflojó y la abrazó, con el bolso entre ambos y su paraguas gris tras su pequeña espalda. Sora no habló. Pero lo dijo todo.

─Aunque amaine, igual te llevaría alzada hasta tu casa, mi terquita.

Sora se apretó más contra él, mientras su piel de gallina se iba y el olor a tierra mojada la llenaba de cosquillas, desde la punta de los pies hasta los pelos que Yamato le soplaba tiernamente.

**Notas:** En este caso utilicé dos imágenes. Una tiene la descripción de "chica empujando a chico", pero a mí me parece que en realidad lo está atrayendo hacia sí.


	9. Vestir tacos es una actitud

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **"Vestir tacos es una actitud" le dijo Mimí a Miyako. Ella se los puso igual. Y cual Cenicienta Inoue, perdió sus chancletas.

**Imagen:** 41\. Chancletas con candado. Propuesta por Japiera. Y 69. Zapato de cenicienta. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

**Vestir tacos es una actitud**

* * *

"Vestir tacos es una actitud" fueron las primeras palabras que llegaron a la dolorida cabeza de Miyako Inoue esa mañana. Probablemente se debió a que su pie izquierdo se encontraba atormentadoramente insoportable, y era el usual dolor de haber vestido tacones la noche anterior: la planta del pie, justo en las almohaditas que la dividen de los dedos, se sentía apretada hacia el interior. Aún sin estar apoyándolo en el suelo, persistía la sensación de que miles de pequeñas agujas hirvientes estaban incómodamente clavadas allí.

Al erguirse comprobó que al pie de la enorme cama matrimonial había un tacón –el izquierdo- y una de sus preciadas chancletas del cielo, las de emergencia –la derecha. ¿Había vuelto calzada de esa forma?

…

¿Qué había sucedido?

Pero sus respuestas no se encontraban detrás de la puerta del baño, de donde salió radiantemente seria –peinada, maquillada y aún sobre sus tacones- Mimí Tachikawa.

─Vestir tacos es una actitud, Miyako ─sentenció.

* * *

─¡Vestir tacos es una actitud, Miyako! ─gritó Mimí.

La pelilila estaba sentada en un banco de plaza, un pie descalzo apoyado sobre su pierna contraria, masajeándolo con fuerza.

─Me duele, ¡Kari! ─requirió, y la joven castaña apareció en escena cargando un bolso rosa─. Mis chancletas de emergencia ─reclamó.

Hikari las consiguió, pero una iracunda Mimí se las quitó de las manos, haciéndolas volar. Miyako rescató una, la derecha. Pero Mimí retuvo la otra: la izquierda.

Sora intercedió, como siempre:

─Mimí, Yolei está muy cansada, es su día. ¿Por qué no le permites vestir sus chancletas del cielo?

─¡Por que vestir tacos es una actitud, y se lo repetí mil veces! ─Dicho esto, salió disparada hacia la calle.

* * *

Recordaba plumas volando, un cada vez más intenso dolor en la planta de los pies, música extranjera sonando a todo volumen: y probablemente, detrás de Beyonce y Katy Perry, golpes histéricos sobre la puerta y algún grito furioso. Pero como algo lejano y secundario a esa fiesta descontrolada dentro de una habitación de hotel.

La despabiló un repentino almohadazo golpeando su rostro (claro, por eso tantas plumas voladoras) y tirándola de la cama en la que saltaba y bailaba como una loca.

Aterrizó sentada, cayó redonda, pero sus pies con tacos permanecieron apoyados sobre la cama. Sus seis invitadas corrieron a rodearla.

─Tienes que sacarte los tacones, no puedes bailar tan desaforada con ellos ─recordaba que le había dicho su hermana Momoe.

Pero ella había replicado, con energía y valor:

─Vestir tacos es una actitud.

─¡Vestir tacos es una actitud! ─habían repetido, encantadas, Mimí y Jun.

─Nos van a echar del hotel. ¿Por qué no continuamos esta fiesta en la calle? ─inquirió Chizuru.

* * *

─Yolei, planeo tenerte bailando toda la noche ─había argumentado Mimí─, y ya sabemos por experiencia que no te llevas bien con los tacones─. ¿Por qué no buscas algo más moderado?

─Es que estos son tan lindos… ─murmuró, observando sus zapatos plateados con moño en el taco y pequeños brillantes bordados.

─¿Y no puedes usarlos en la boda? ─preguntó Hikari.

─No. Ya hemos encontrado un par ideal para el vestido que tenemos preparado ─se apresuró a contestar Sora.

─Le he dado a Sora el derecho a vetarme todo lo que no puedo usar en la boda…

─Pues bien, yo no te vetaré estos zapatos tan hermosos. Pero te lo advierto: vestir tacos es una actitud ─finalizó Mimí, proféticamente.

* * *

Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba su chancleta de emergencias?

─Siempre hay que volver al lugar donde todo comenzó ─le dijo Mimí, enigmática.

─Pues todo comenzó aquí… fue en esta habitación donde me cambié… ¿acaso están en tu cartera?

Lo que en ella encontró fue el zapato que le faltaba.

─Lo de "en donde todo comenzó" es tan solo una expresión, uff. Estén en donde estén… tendrás que encontrarlos vistiendo tacos.

Pero como Miyako era medio vaga, primero llamó a todas sus amigas para preguntar. Chizuru y Jun probablemente seguían borrachas, porque no contestaron. Momoe le dijo que Mimí le daba miedo. Sora le hizo notar que, como esas chancletas no formaban parte del outfit matrimonial, no les había seguido el rastro. Hikari se ofreció a ayudarla, comenzando por donde todo finalizó: en el parque donde Mimí enloqueció y le arrebató el calzado…

… y siguiendo, básicamente con los recuerdos de Yagami (ya que Miyako solo recordaba la variedad de tragos que había probado), el recorrido corrido por Mimí en la madrugada reciente, hallaron la chancleta perdida…

atada con candado a un estacionamiento de motocicleta.

Y Miyako, sobre sus brillantes tacones de fiesta, no pudo más que pensar que, después de todo…

Había que tener actitud Tachikawa para vestir tacos…

**Notas:** Sé que es un poco cliché contar las despedidas de soltera de atrás hacia adelante, pero resulta que es un cliché muy divertido. Hace rato quería contar algo al revés.

Que fea palabra, "chancletas". En mi país se dice "ojotas", me gusta más. ¿Ustedes cómo les dicen? A la imagen de Cenicienta la quería usar para un cuento de hadas, pero no me pude resistir :3.

Vestir tacos es una actitud. No lo olviden.


	10. Tu nombre en la luna

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Sora ama el mar, pero su reflejo viene llorando. Y mientras ella se hunde en la arena, Yamato le canta todas las estrellas que le va a bajar. [Sorato]

**Imagen:** 18\. Pies reflejados en un charco. Propuesta por Jacque Kari.

**Para Sirelo**, por escribir tan lindo

* * *

**Tu nombre en la luna**

* * *

A Sora le gustaba sentir el agua salada mojando sus dedos. Le gustaba el momento en que retrocedía para regresar al mar y se alejaba dejándole cosquillas en la planta del pie. Le divertía sentir la arena entre sus dedos y ver como se hundían de a poquito. Con cada pequeña ola, una nueva caricia, cosquillas divertidas y sus talones, un poquito más, cubiertos en arena.

También le apetecía el olor a sal: le hacía pensar en comidas ricas, en pescados rebozados y mariscos agridulces. El olor a sal la devolvía a sus vacaciones de pequeña, con papá y mamá, la llevaba a castillos de arena y antiparras bajo el agua.

Y sin embargo, el reflejo que veía cada vez que llegaba la pequeña ola, era el de una Sora llorando.

Le gustaba sentir el viento cálido del mar en sus hombros, también. Pero su reflejo seguía llorando.

Yamato llegó en bicicleta, ella escuchó la cadena chirriar, porque estaba herrumbrada. Él traía muchas cosas lindas: un picnic de comidas de mar, una lona para sentarse y en su cuello el perfume preferido de Sora. Traía también sus cabellos dorados al viento y sus ojos azules y rasgados. Y venía con sus hombros anchos y con brazos largos que abrazaron a Sora y la recostaran sobre sí, espalda contra el pecho.

Yamato sabía que Sora estaba llorando, no necesitaba mirar su reflejo esquivo en las aguas del mar. Y Sora sabía que Yamato lo sabía y que por eso la abrazaba tanto, pero igual trataba de llorar en silencio para que él no lo notara.

─No muchas novias pueden decir, de verdad, que su novio les va a traer una estrella del cielo ─le dijo al oído.

Mientras el agua iba y venía, Sora se afirmaba más en su lugar. Se hundía. Pero Yamato no, porque él había caminado hasta la orilla calzado.

─También puedo escribir tu nombre en la luna, o en marte. Te puedo traer una foto. Y cuando seamos ancianos, podemos mostrarles esa foto a nuestros nietos. Y les vamos a explicar que aunque pasen sesenta años, tu nombre va a seguir dibujado en la luna.

Mientras Yamato le hablaba más dulce, ella lloraba más. Su cuerpo entero reposaba sobre el de su novio, se había entregado a su agarre. Él le susurraba al oído y el agua salada le hacía cosquillas en los dedos de los pies, y los castillos de arena que de pequeña armara se desarmaban, grano a grano volvían al mar.

─Los astronautas no deben afectar el medio ambiente al que llegan, tonto ─le dijo, finalmente, sorbiendo sus lágrimas y evadiendo su reflejo.

─No sabía que estuvieras informada sobre el código de ética de mi profesión ─el susurro de él no le desordenó los cabellos, porque para eso estaba el viento.

─Tengo alertas de google para todas las cosas que te interesan. Hasta sé en la teoría como tocar la armónica y cuales son las notas en el bajo.

Yamato no se aguantó más y la giró contra él, le besó los cachetes y le borró las lágrimas. Pensó que ese día Sora estaba más salada que el mar. Ella se excusó con que la sal en el ambiente le irritaba la vista y la hacía llorar, él le sopló los ojos por la alergia y la llenó de palabras bonitas por las lágrimas.

─Yo me voy a quedar acá. Voy a hundirme en esta playa hasta que vuelvas ─dijo Sora, y a Yamato le pareció que lo había cantado.

─Si no quieres no escribo tu nombre en la luna. Pero la luna se lo pierde ─concluyó él.

Y a través de su agarre fuerte y por encima de sus hombros, Sora vio la bicicleta y vio la lona sobre la playa y sintió el olor a las comidas de mar y lo cálido de la brisa marina, esa que ensucia porque trae sal.

Y mientras ella se hundía de tristeza, Yamato le cantaba todas las estrellas que le iba a traer.

**Notas:** que triste, salió triste, ¿no? Sé que soy bastante fluffy y no suelo escribir triste, y sin embargo acá estoy experimentando. No se enojen, Yama vuelve del espacio, solo que se va mucho tiempo.

Por favor, déjenme un review : ) (daaaaaaaaaale)


	11. La mansión de los cuentos al revés

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Mimí les relata a Sora y Takeru sobre el día en que Devimon los mandó a volar en sus camas… de acuerdo a los recuerdos de Mimí…

**Imagen:** 61\. Muchacha en cama voladora con objetos rosados. Propuesta por ShadowLights.

Para mi colega** Scripturiens**, con quien tengo todo en común menos la OTP y los personajes preferidos XD.

* * *

**La mansión de los cuentos al revés**

* * *

─Esa noche Taichi salió de la habitación con Agumon, tenían hambre, como siempre ─Sora y Takeru intercambiaron miradas, no era esa la versión que ellos tenían─. Por eso permanecieron en tierra cuando Devimon nos lanzó su ataque.

››Yo estaba en la suite principal, durmiendo con Tanemon, que es la forma más tierna de Palmon.

─Mimí, estabas durmiendo junto a mí y frente a Takeru. Palmon estaba contigo, no Tanemon ─Mimí desestimó las palabras de Sora, no la escuchó.

─Como era una mansión imaginaria, todo sucedía según como yo quisiera. Por eso, en mi suite, tenía un vestidor hecho a mi tamaño. Mi cama estaba bien abrigada, tenía cobertores rosados y con pielcita abrigada.

Sora y Takeru pensaron en recordarle que era verano en el digimundo, pero que más daba. Ella estaba en su imaginación rosada.

─Cuando todos salieron a volar, yo fui la última, porque Devimon no había reparado en mi suite. Por eso pude ver como todos, menos Taichi, salían disparados en distintas direcciones, con los pelos dados vueltas por el aire, las sábanas resbalándose y sus digimons sosteniéndose de las patas de las camas para no caer al vacío.

››Por eso yo me preparé bien: cepillé mis largos cabellos, amarré el cobertor rosado al respaldo de mi cama de dos plazas y abracé muy fuerte a Tanemon. Finalmente se me resbaló de las manos, pero hacia arriba, así que la agarré en el aire y le salvé la vida. Perdí una media y mi cinta del cabello voló en la noche. También abandoné la funda de la almohada, era rosada.

Sora observaba impresionada como Takeru simulaba tomar notas en su libretita. Miraba alternativamente al escritor y a la relatora, ojos cerrados y mentón en alto, enumerando las comodidades de que se habría beneficiado en esa supuesta suite en la mansión de Devimon.

─Finalmente aterricé con gracia en un bosque desierto, y como tenía mi celular, inmediatamente le escribí a Kou y nos encontramos. Yo seguía con el pelo cepillado y maquillada, aunque perdí mi pequeño espejito en el vuelo.

─No teníamos celulares en esa época, Mimí ─la corrigió, tímidamente, Takeru.

─Bueno, el digivice. Eso.

Sora y Takeru hicieron silencio, tal vez Mimí tuviera algún otro _recuerdo_ que agregar. Pero ella solo les sonrió feliz, a la espera de la devolución.

─Bueno, Mimí… todo eso es muy lindo ─comenzó Takeru, dubitativo─… pero, yo recuerdo las cosas un poco distintas, creo que Sora también, ¿no? ─Sora asintió─. Y, pues, ¿te parece que repasemos entre los tres lo que pasó esa noche, y luego con Koushiro abordamos el tema de su reencuentro?

─Eso fue lo que pasó. ¡Quiero que lo escribas así! ─reclamó Mimí, quien ni lenta ni perezosa, ya había entendido por donde iba todo ese preámbulo.

─Mimí, entiéndeme, yo quiero escribir un libro con nuestras aventuras, con nuestras aventuras de verdad…

─¿Y pero qué sentido tiene reescribir un cuento si no lo vas a hacer más lindo? ¡Si al fin y al cabo va a terminar siendo un libro de ficción!

─Si, Mimí, ¡pero de ficción basada en hechos reales!

Mimí se paró, enojada, dejando caer al piso el pequeño almohadón rosado que había estado acariciando. Los miró con enojo, a ambos.

─¡Pues yo ni pienso comprar ese libro tan tonto!

**Notas:** Jajaja, perdón, me río sola. Esta es la imagen que más literalmente utilicé: no escatimé detalles. Me pareció imposible no usarla para ese capítulo, y no usarla en Mimí.

¡Déjenme review, yey! :D


	12. Sistema Dewey

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Cuando Ken se muda por primera vez, Miyako interviene. En el armado de cajas y en la distribución de tareas. Y también… en el fatídico armado de la biblioteca. [Kenyako]

**Imagen:** 26\. Pareja frente a estantería con libros. Propuesta por Jacque Kari.

**Atención:** leve mención al drabble n° 1.

* * *

**Sistema Dewey**

* * *

Ken comenzó a vivir solo cuando pasó a la universidad, porque de verdad la academia de policías quedaba lejos de Tamachi. Sus papás llamaron a los míos para avisarles que se mudaba: pensaban que éramos muy jóvenes para estar durmiendo en la misma casa, por eso les avisaron. Para que me vigilen si les decía que iba a dormir en lo de alguna amiga.

Que malpensados.

O que vivos.

Pero en fin, el tema es que le compraron una cama de una plaza, para que estuviéramos incómodos. No, ese tampoco era el tema, eso es solo algo que pasó.

El tema, de verdad, es que el día de la mudanza yo lo ayudé a mudarse. No fui la única, fuimos casi todos, aunque no todos todos, porque entre las cajas, los muebles y los papás de Ken, la verdad es que no entrábamos los once en el departamento.

Yo, creo, un poco de lío hice. Él había rotulado absolutamente todas las cajas, y las tenía en tres tamaños: pequeñas, medianas y grandes. No había cajas rectangulares ni recicladas de la última batidora que se compró su mamá, no. Eran todas cajas compradas y marrones, sin leyendas, más que su letra clara, grande y en mayúsculas, que decía "habitación", "cocina", "libros" (de esas había un montón).

Pero decía que yo había hecho lío, eso fue porque lo ayudé a armarlas, y la verdad, adorno o ropa que yo veía, la ponía en la primera caja que encontraba, o en la que entrara. Total, lo que no se entere no le va a molestar. Bueno, sí se va a enterar, una vez que abra las cajas.

Mmh, tal vez no lo pensé tan bien…

Los papás de Ken se fueron después de bajar todos los muebles y nos dejaron con las cajas. Como Takeru y Taichi se ocuparon del baño, de colgar la cortina, ordenarle los jabones, todo eso, y Hikari de hacerle la cama y desarmarle los bolsos de ropa (Mimí le había pasado un diagrama explicativo de donde y como debía ir cada ropa, y a Ken le encantó, así que Kari se ofreció a seguirlo), yo me ocupé de ordenarle la gran biblioteca del living.

Y sí, ya puedo tocar los libros, sobre todo los que son de Ken. Pero como había algunos viejitos, yo por las dudas me traje mis guantes blancos.

Y eso hice, los ordené. Total, con los libros uno no puede errar. Se pueden caer al piso y no se rompen, a veces pierden las hojas, pero con los numeritos y los nombres arriba, es fácil ponerlas en su lugar. Además, como soy alta, llego casi sin problemas al último estante, pero no me digan jirafa, porque me ofendo.

Daisuke siempre me dice jirafa. Al menos no me dice más Ogremon… Ken nunca me dice jirafa, ni Ogremon, él es muy bueno conmigo y me trata super bien, incluso cuando hago tonterías. De hecho, cuando se enoja, nunca me reta frente a la gente, ni me levanta la voz ni me dice cosas feas e hirientes.

Y esa vez de su mudanza, esperó a que todos se fueran para venir a observar mi obra de arte, la biblioteca armada.

Se paró frente a ella y la miró un rato largo. Yo mientras tanto le hablé mucho, eso es algo que siempre hago. Y finalmente, Ken también me habló:

─Siempre me sorprende tu cerebro. Eres demasiado inteligente, demasiado lógica… ─y además, siempre pero siempre me levanta la autoestima─. Algo que me encanta de ti es que no puedo seguirte el razonamiento. Siempre estás un paso por delante. ¿Qué sistema utilizaste?

─¿Sistema? ─¿qué? Eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa.

─Sistema, sistema para ordenar los libros… no están ni por tema, ni por autor, ni alfabéticamente ni del revés… tampoco por tamaño. ¿Acaso los ordenaste por color? En temas del color no suelo ser muy avivado.

Yo no le miento a mi novio.

A veces tampoco lo entiendo.

─No lo ordené siguiendo una lógica. Los saqué de las cajas y los fui ordenando en los estantes…

Silencio.

Luego:

─¿Qué?

─Me temo que no nos estamos entendiendo…

─Miyako, los libros se _ordenan_ en las bibliotecas, no se apoyan. Y se ordenan siguiendo el método de clasificación decimal Dewey.

─¿Qué? ─esta vez fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

─El método Dewey… inventado por Melvil Dewey en el siglo XIX… ya va por su edición número 24… ¿qué divide los temas de acuerdo a números decimales?

Repito:

─¿Qué?

Esa tarde me enteré de que este señor, Dewey, creo a fines del siglo XIX un método muy estricto para ordenar la literatura, según categoría y autor, y a cada uno le asignó un número muy concreto e inamovible: el 800 es literatura, el 880 literatura eslava, el 882 literatura rusa…

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde frente a ese mueble de casi metro ochenta de alto, yo sacando libros de las cajas, él etiquetándolos y explicándome dónde y porqué iban allí. Y por suerte él es más alto que yo, así pude hacerme la que no llegaba a los estantes de arriba…

Entender, entendí, porque aunque a veces lo parezca (o hasta me haga pasar), no soy tonta. Y no por nada estudio ingeniería: entiendo cosas de lógica y números.

Pero la verdad…

Que complicada puede ser la cotidianeidad con un niño genio.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Hace mucho quería usar esa imagen, pero como debía estudiar un poco sobre el sistema Dewey (es mi sueño ordenar así mi biblioteca, jamás lo haré, jamás), lo fui retrasando.

Espero que les haya parecido divertido. Me encanta contar los Kenyako desde la visión de Miyako, pero tal vez debería intentarlo desde Ken. (Tal vez).

Espero que me dejen lindos reviews :)


	13. Cartas en aviones de papel

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **"Querida Hikari: Planté una flor por ti". "Querida Hikari: me convenció tu sonrisa". "Querida Hikari: Yo te sé. ¿Tú me sabes?" [Takari]

**Imagen:** 63\. Muchachita sobre flores lanzando avioncito de papel. Propuesta por ShadowLights.

**Para LeCielVAN**, por dejar los reviews más lindos de toda esta página.

* * *

**Cartas en aviones de papel**

* * *

La primera carta de amor que recibió Hikari decía "Querida Hikari: planté una flor por ti". Era un simple papel blanco, de un cuaderno sin renglones, arrancada cuidadosamente y con regla. La encontró en su casillero, adentro, sin sobre. Tan solo el sencillo papel blanco, escrito en forma horizontal y doblado al medio.

Mimí se rio. Ella recibía regalos de amor. Sora solo sonrió. Le pareció tierno. Miyako se escandalizó. Le dijo que era una amenaza de muerte, que habían plantado una flor en su memoria. Taichi no se enteró.

Hikari la guardó bajo su almohada y la miró cada noche antes de dormir.

A la segunda la encontró dentro de sus zapatos de danza. Un sencillo papel blanco, sin renglones, arrancado con cuidado y, escrito en forma horizontal, "Querida Hikari: me convenció tu sonrisa". Mimí se volvió a reír. Ella tenía muchos pretendientes como para ser "convencida" con sonrisas. Sora se emocionó: esas cartas destilaban ternura. Miyako se asustó aún más. Su amiga tenía un _stalker_,que se conocía sus códigos y horarios, y además psicópata: la sonrisa abierta de Hikari lo había convencido de matarla y plantarle una flor. Amenazó con contarle a Taichi. Pero esta vez Taichi tampoco se enteró.

Hikari esa noche le leyó la carta a Miko hasta dormirse. Miko le ronroneó, sobre la estela, toda la noche.

La tercera carta las trastornó. A Hikari de amor, a Sora de ternura y a Miyako de temor. Mimí ni la miró. Decía: "Querida Hikari: Yo te sé. ¿Tú me sabes?".

Sora la interpretó desde el sabor: quien la escribía era un poeta, y uno de los buenos. Uno que sabía que debía ocupar todos sus sentidos al abordar su objeto de devoción.

Miyako quiso ir a la policía: ese lunático, que conocía sus códigos y horarios, la iba a matar por su sonrisa, comerla y luego plantaría una flor sobre su tumba.

Pero sorpresivamente, cuando lograron que Mimí se interesara por la carta, fue quien llegó con la explicación más adecuada.

─Él ya sabe quien sos, y estima que es hora de que tú lo sepas. Tú, ¿lo sabes?

Esa noche Hikari se emocionó mucho. Logró que Miyako no fuera ni a la policía ni a Taichi. Entre las tres, la sobornaron con tortas solo para ella.

Con Miko buscó canciones de amor para inspirarse. Pero las canciones no escribieron la carta por ella, y pensó que eso era porque no era poeta: podía enamorarse de una canción, pero no podía desagregarla en palabras que le entibiaran el corazón.

Miko ronroneó y ella leyó y releyó las cartas anteriores. Pero no pudo llegar a nada original.

Así que, desvelada, tan solo vertió su corazón en una hoja color crudo con renglones; la escribió con lapicera rosada. Le contó sobre sus hojas blancas sin renglones, arrancadas con regla de una libretita que ella conocía, y que un aspirante a escritor siempre debía llevar encima. Le contó que lo sabía por el perfume varonil de sus hojas y por su caligrafía. Le relató las locuras de Miyako y le manifestó su esperanza de darlo a conocer.

Pero a la hora de entregársela en mano, le dio vergüenza.

Así que sintiéndose una niña pequeña, sentada con sus amigas en el patio del instituto, hizo de la carta un avioncito de papel. Y en un ataque de improvisación, que de verdad no eran característicos en ella, lo soltó al viento.

El avioncito planeó con la brisa, pero después llegó. Cayó directo a los pies de Takeru, quien lo levantó sorprendido.

(Haciéndose el sorprendido en realidad, porque él bien sabía que sí era para él.)

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Ya sé que dije que serían Sorato y Kenyako pero a veces no puedo resistirme a pedidos especiales de gente que adoro y admiro, caso LeCielVAN.

No suelo escribir Takari; fanáticas, ¿los capté bien? Hikari siempre se me hace un lío y la hago un poco Sora. Es la que más me cuesta.

¡Ah! Una frase de este fic está robado de mi fic A por todas. Y algunas cartas son robadas de canciones.


	14. Blackbird

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Te gusta escribirle canciones. Canciones de amor, pero no solo ni siempre. También le escribes la vida, su vida, tu vida; la vida de los dos. [Sorato]

**Imagen:** 4\. Chica, pájaros negros y gato. Propuesta por Genee. 35. Pluma y partitura. Propuesta por Selenne Nelia.

**Nota extra:** Me he enterado que Blackbird es una canción sobre las tensiones raciales. Honestamente, no lo sabía. Claramente, esta historia no trata sobre eso. Sino que tomo la letra de la canción en forma totalmente literal. Agosto de 2015.

* * *

**Blackbird**

* * *

Te gusta escribirle canciones. Canciones de amor, pero no solo ni siempre. También le escribes la vida, su vida, tu vida; la vida de los dos.

Lo haces porque te gusta su reacción. Ella parece una niña en una juguetería días antes de navidad. Se sienta junto a ti, te tironea el pantalón o aprieta los puños agarrándote, mientras tú cantas y sus ojos se agrandan y brillan.

En un momento ella los cierra. Es momentáneo, un segundo, es tan solo eso: un momento. Es cuando ella interiorizó la realidad de lo que está viviendo. Que Yamato Ishida le escribió, otra vez, una canción. Pero la verdad es que ella prefiere mirarte: por eso abre tan grandes sus ojos y se le mojan las pestañas y parecen haber pequeñas perlas.

En realidad son lágrimas, pero lágrimas de emoción. Ahí es cuando Sora te está memorizando.

No es la única mujer a la que le has escrito: tu madre también es merecedora de canciones, pero canciones que Natsuko nunca escuchó y que Sora sí. Sora te dice que le gustan, pero no es del todo cierto. Le gusta tu catarsis, te entiende como artista, pero no le gusta que desvivas la relación con tu madre en canciones melancólicas con versos inconclusos y finales abiertos.

Por eso le gustan tanto las canciones que son para ella. Porque hablan del cielo y del futuro, del pasado y de los miedos compartidos. Porque son melodías pegadizas que ella tararea en el baño y antes de irse a dormir, y que te vuelve a pedir una y otra vez. Y sabe que tú no se las cantas para hacerlo más especial, para que ella recuerde cada vez que elegiste cantárselas.

Sora atesora sus recuerdos en burbujas de jabón, y tú atesoras sus sonrisas y el tono dulce de su voz, aunque ella no sepa afinar.

Y sin embargo nunca has podido escribir sobre tú con ella. Cada vez que agarras lapicera y partitura en blanco, una melodía en punteos y rasguidos se te cuela por la oreja y te aterriza en el papel. Y una y otra vez escribes: _"Take these broken wings and learn to fly / All your life / You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_, y luego "_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_", y etcétera.

Y aunque sea casi un sacrilegio, una y otra vez destruyes las hojas porque te suenan cursis y piensas que la próxima vez, seguro, seguro, vas a poder cantarle a Sora cual fue el cambio que hizo en tu vida.

Pero te estás mintiendo, porque esas palabras fueron escritas décadas antes de que nacieran, aunque Sora aún no lo sepa.

* * *

**Notas**: No sé porqué lo escribí en esta persona tan extraña, solo sé que es la única manera en la que quedó bien. La primera versión era horriblemente cursi y les hubiera destruido a Yamato y a los Beatles para siempre. Espero no haberlo hecho, ni A ni B.

Por cierto, es mi headcanon que Sora tiene un gato que se llama Piximon, así que aunque no aparezca en este drabble, por eso también la imagen 4 aplica a ella.


	15. Una pareja de película

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **A Taichi le parece que Sora y Yamato son una pareja de película. Sora se ofende y Taichi le trae la película. [Taiora amistoso]

**Imagen:** 6\. Chico alzando a chica, como en una película. Propuesta por Genee.

* * *

**Una pareja de película**

* * *

Abrió la puerta no cuidándose de hacer ruido, después de todo no era su casa. Inmediatamente supo que no había sido oído, ¡y cómo! de la habitación más lejana le llegaba una voz cantando… o al menos eso era lo que Sora pensaba que hacía.

Sin perder tiempo y ahora sí cuidándose de no hacer ruido, Taichi extrajo su celular, dispuesto a grabar. Se acercó sigiloso y, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, presionó _start_. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, de espaldas, desparramando las partes de la cuna y "cantando" a los gritos.

─"_Mucho te puedo ofreceeeer, no te vas a arrepentiiiir…"_

Eso fue suficiente, Taichi no aguantó más y estallaron sus carcajadas. Sora se giró asombrada, enrojeciendo inmediatamente. En circunstancias normales se hubiera erguido para protestar, pero los cinco meses de su primer embarazo la atoraron en el suelo, desde donde igualmente protestó.

─¿Nuestro querido _Yamato-grunge_ sabe que cantas tan bien? ─preguntó Taichi, entre risas. Su respuesta fue un pequeño peluche firmemente estampado contra su rostro.

─Ayúdame a parar, _baka _─le espetó, de mala manera.

─¿Para qué? Desde aquí te tengo a mi merced ─Sora rodó los ojos.

─¿Has venido a ayudarme o a burlarte de mí? Anda… así podré prepararte un jugo de naranja…

Y al verla esforzarse, Taichi se apuró a guardar el teléfono y ayudarla. Sin mediar otra palabra, porque estaba ofendida, emprendió la marcha a la cocina, seguida de cerca por un tentado Taichi, a quien le costaba no reírse.

─¿Cuándo regresa Yamato?

─Pronto, en pocas semanas. Quiere estar presente para acompañarme en el tercer trimestre.

Sirvió dos vasos de jugo y reemprendió la marcha al pequeño cuarto de su futura niña. Él la siguió aún divertido, recordando su "canto" armonioso.

─¿Cómo puede ser que en tantos años de amistad nunca te haya escuchado cantar? Eres un diamante en bruto.

─Tú eres un bruto ─le respondió, dando por finalizada la conversación. Yamato siempre le decía que Taichi sacaba lo peor de ella.

El moreno quiso reír un rato más, pero la vista de la tarde ocupada que le quedaba junto a Sora lo hizo repensarlo. Bien sabía él que Sora ofendida era más peligrosa que Devimon…

─¿No le molestará a Yamato no poder armar él mismo la habitación?

─No lo creo, después de todo, muchas son ideas suyas. Quiero sorprenderlo cuando llegue.

Taichi reflexionó unos momentos, mientras intentaba armar la cuna sin recurrir a las instrucciones. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color verde, relajante. De eso se habían encargado pintores contratados. Sora había resignado su escritorio laboral para hacer la habitación de su primogénita; él creía que en algunos meses buscarían un lugar más grande para vivir.

─Me asombra que una pareja tan de película como ustedes dos no se junte a hacer la habitación de su primera hija ─comentó Taichi, distraídamente.

Sora detuvo en seco lo que estaba haciendo y abrió grandes sus ojos, mirando con sorpresa a su mejor amigo.

─¿A qué te refieres con "pareja de película"? ¡Nosotros no somos nada de eso! ─Taichi sonrió ampliamente.

─Sora, ¡por favor! El día que te declaraste salvó tu vida corriendo a salvarte de un derrumbe, entre piedras voladoras y digimon malignos, ¡frente a media ciudad! Más adelante, él se declaró bailando tap, ¡también frente a media ciudad! ─exclamó, gesticulando sus acciones.

─Taichi _baka_, ¡esos solo fueron dos momentos! Cuando no corren peligros nuestras vidas, ¡nuestra relación no es así!

Taichi le sonrió con condescendencia.

─Por ejemplo… ¿qué acción de película _no_ han cumplido?...

─¡Pues por ejemplo…! ─Sora comenzó su frase con mucha energía, pero se detuvo a medio camino, observándolo con sorpresa. Él agrandó su sonrisa condescendiente y eso la enfureció─. ¡Por ejemplo cuando nos casamos, no me entró alzada a la habitación! Estábamos tan cansados que volvimos como si fuese un día más en el calendario.

Taichi soltó una carcajada.

─Pues la historia que cuenta tu marido es bastante distinta y no le gustará saber que lo has dejado en evidencia…

Sora no contestó y comenzó a guardar con bronca los peluches en los estantes. De paso le pateó una pata de la cuna, para que él tuviera más problemas.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y eso a él siempre le generaba risas, las cuales no fueron bien recibidas. Ella se retiró de la habitación, llevándose los vasos vacíos.

Cuando regresó, él la esperaba afuera. Sora lo interrogó con la mirada, pero como no contestó, quiso ingresar. Sin embargo, él la detuvo en la puerta y, sin previo aviso, la alzó de las piernas junto a sus cinco meses de embarazo, como en una hermosa película de Hollywood… con la salvedad de que los vasos de jugo se volcaron por todos lados.

─¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

─Ninguna mejor amiga mía debería quedarse sin entrar al cuarto alzada por su marido.

─¡Pero esta es la habitación de mi hija! ─reclamó, mirando la cuna recién terminada y los juguetes de niña ordenados.

─Y yo no soy tu marido ─concluyó él, mientras hacía su entrada triunfal en el cuarto de la bebé.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Muchos fics Sorato hacen que Sora sea una buena cantante. A mí no me parece.

Hace mucho quería escribir un Taiora amistoso, es mi headcanon que él saca una parte más violenta/salvaje (en un buen sentido) de ella.


	16. Con el arma cargada

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Ken tiene licencia para portar armas y Miyako quiere ser Nikita. [Kenyako]

**Imagen:** 49\. Armas rosas. Propuesta por Scripturiens.

Para **ShadowLights**, por sus buenos consejos.

* * *

**Con el arma cargada**

* * *

Mi marido es detective. Trabaja en la policía de Tokio, es bastante conocido, aunque sea jovencito. Aunque seamos jovencitos; yo soy mayor que él pero no le permito a nadie que me trate de vieja o de asaltacunas. ¡Y él tampoco lo permite! Y es bueno hacerle caso porque él no lo permite _con armas, _¿entienden? Ken tiene licencia para portar armas. ¡Bingo! Si, ya sé, no debería emocionarme algo así.

Nunca se lo conté.

Ken siempre porta una pistola, no sé la marca ni el nombre (creo que las pistolas tienen nombre) porque él nunca me habla de eso, tampoco me deja verla. Es muy responsable: antes de llegar a casa le quita las balas, nunca estuvo aquí dentro con el arma cargada. Yo soy medio irresponsable con esas cosas y tal vez no me daría cuenta. ¡Pero solo porque no tengo hijos! Porque apenas tenga uno, voy a cambiar. Yo, lo sé.

El tema es que me interesa mucho el arma de mi novio, ¡y él no me deja verla! Ignora mis preguntas, cambia de tema, la esconde... incluso una vez, solo para verla, le dije que escuchaba ruidos en el pasillo fuera de nuestro departamento. Pensé que, como en las películas, iba a cargarla y se acercaría sigilosamente, recostándose por las paredes y saltando hacia el otro lado de repente, como un ninja.

O como un policía, que es lo que es.

¡Pero no! Se acercó a la puerta, miró por el pestillo y me dijo que estaba imaginando cosas (me trató de loca). ¡Perdí mi oportunidad! Pero no me dejé decaer, ¡no! Yo quiero _ver_ esa arma, ¡solo verla! No voy a tocarla ni a jugar con ella, pero por algún motivo me llama la atención…

Aunque tal vez es solo que veo muchas películas de policías, donde la mujer es la heroína, y se me subió la adrenalina a la cabeza (yo siempre tengo mucha adrenalina disponible, por suerte. Es una de mis grandes cualidades, dice Ken).

Y un día, Ken me descubrió.

Volvió temprano del trabajo, no me avisó. Compró comida y vino directo a casa. Yo estaba haciendo de las mías (como siempre)… como él no me prestaba su arma, le robé unos legos a mi sobrinita y la armé yo. Ya sé que es un arma de juguete, pero como dije, no quiero usarla de verdad.

Cuando Ken no está, juego a que soy policía, como él. Sostengo mi arma de juguete, me escondo en la habitación y espío por la puerta. De repente, sin previo aviso, salto por el piso, grito "¡uaujuuu... tutururururur... ia shu!", doy una vuelta cambota y me paro de repente, siempre apuntando a algún lugar (por lo general en este momento se me desarma y debo volver a armarla, no hay que olvidar que está hecha de legos).

Me descubrió en ese momento, cuando terminaba de arrastrarme por el piso y me detenía a armarla… ¡qué vergüenza! Él me ha visto en más de una, pero esa vez me sentí muy mal porque estaba jugando como una niña, en vez de estudiar…

Ken no se rio de mí, solo se quedó congelado en la puerta, con las llaves en una mano y la comida china en la otra. De la pistola de verdad, ni rastros. Ken nunca se ríe de mí, pero yo sí me río de mí misma, y eso hice. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?...

Se ve que a Ken mi actuación magnífica le quedó girando en la mente, porque poco tiempo después fue mi cumpleaños y llegó con el regalo más sorprendente del mundo. ¡Un arma, rosada, para mí! Y también me trajo una pequeña navaja. Sí, de mentira, ya sé, ¡pero dos armas para mí sola! Ahora me siento Nikita y jugamos a corrernos por el departamento, él con la de legos, yo con la rosa. (A la verdadera aún no la puedo ver).

También me regaló un par de esposas rosas… pero esas no les voy a contar para qué las usamos.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Hace rato quería escribir esto, desde el momento en que se publicó la imagen. ¡Espero que tenga algo de sentido! Perdón por el título, perdón. No le pego una.

No esperen actualizaciones hasta fines de mayo.


	17. On top of the world

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Sora y Yamato compran su primer departamento. [Sorato]

**Imagen:** 17\. Beso acostados. Propuesta por Carrie Summertime.

Para **Ayumi-Nightbeauty, Sirelo, Crystalina M y June JK** por las risas.

* * *

**On top of the world**

* * *

Sora y Yamato compraron su primer departamento juntos y con esfuerzo. Juntaron ahorros (de Sora, quien ahorraba desde que de niña trabajara en la academia de su madre), regalos (de los abuelos maternos de Yamato, quien nunca fue muy bueno ahorrando) y ayuda de sus padres con un módico crédito bancario, el cual esperaban terminar de pagar antes de tener hijos.

Fue un collage de ingresos, pero al fin y al cabo, collage que les permitió acceder a un departamento de dos ambientes, nuevo, en la cima de un edificio. Un piso por escalera, mucho ruido de los motores del ascensor y un gran balcón terraza desde donde Yamato podía enseñarle a Sora los nombres de estrellas y constelaciones y ella podría despedirlo antes de dormir cuando él anduviera pululando por allá.

¿Fueron días de penurias? Claro, de apenas llegar a fin de mes. Pero era el principio del para siempre.

Celebraron su primera noche de convivientes, en un caluroso julio, con una cena al aire libre en su inmenso balcón: recostados sobre una lona, ya que aún no habían comprado mesa y sillas.

Sora cocinó, él preparó el ambiente. Incluso prendió unas velas. Había días en que Yamato pensaba que la felicidad se le iba a salir por la piel. Que no le entraba más: estaba lleno de felicidad. Ese día fue uno de esos.

−_I'm on top of the world! _–bromeó, luego de la cena. Se sentía en la cima del Everest, ahí en su departamento de último piso, mirando nada más que al Cielo.

Ella era de rápidos reflejos: obra del tenis, claro. Pero también era de rápidos reflejos mentales: avivada, despierta. En esa relación, solía tener la última palabra. O al menos la más ingeniosa.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sora se sentó sobre su novio, logrando que este debiera recostarse contra el piso. Sora lo besó, fue un beso largo. No fue el primero de ese departamento. No sería el último de la noche. Pero fue un beso memorable. Porque a continuación, agregó:

−Pero esta noche, _baby… I'm on top._

**Notas:** ¡Hola! ¡Se siente muy bien volver! Este drabble está dedicado a todas mis diosas soratistas porque salió de las conversaciones productivas que tenemos: ¿por qué pelean Yama y Sora? Por quien va on top, claro.


	18. Malvas

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Koushiro piensa que Sora es muy fuerte. Él nunca tuvo una mascota. [Soshiro amistoso]

**Imagen:** 39\. Hombre frente a ramos de flores. Propuesta por Scripturiens.

Para **CieloCriss**, con quien hace trece años nos leemos.

* * *

**Malvas**

* * *

Koushiro juntó sus pies en forma perpendicular frente a los canastos con flores. Sentía un olor dulzón, penetrante y con reminiscencia a Yoshie, pero no podría decir de qué flor provenía.

−A tu mamá le gustarán las malvas –escuchó.

Sorprendido, desvió la mirada de las flores. Junto a él, encontró a una sonriente Sora.

−¿Cómo sabes que son para mi madre? –preguntó, saltándose la bienvenida, algo poco usual en él.

−Porque cumple años el mismo día que mi padre… me sorprende que no lo recuerdes.

Koushiro enrojeció, avergonzado.

−Lo siento… creo que este tema del regalo me ha confundido –admitió, mientras pagaba las flores elegidas por su amiga−. Me hubiera gustado pedirte un arreglo floral con ellas, habría sido un regalo mucho más bello y original.

−A tu mamá le encantarán así, confía en mí –respondió, sonriendo una vez más. Emprendieron la marcha juntos−. Te estaba buscando.

−¿A mí? –preguntó, sorprendido. Ella, unos centímetros más alta que él, le revolvió los cabellos.

−¡Claro que a ti! ¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato en el parque?

Koushiro asintió y cruzaron la calle en silencio. La miró de reojo, sonreía mucho. Pensó que Sora era muy fuerte.

−¡Parece que hay un evento! –exclamó, contenta y, sin previo aviso, marchó al trote hacia la gente.

−Están regalando mascotas –indicó, una vez llegó junto a ella.

Sora se agachó junto a una caja de cartón llena de gatitos. No perdió tiempo en comenzar a acariciarlos, Koushiro tan solo los observó.

−¿Por qué no los tocas? ¡Siente como ronronean! –Koushiro levantó sus hombros.

−La verdad es que nunca tuve una mascota…

Sora alzó a un pequeño gatito blanco, tan solo con la cola rayada. Lo depositó en las manos temblorosas de su amigo.

El pequeño lo miró, con ojos celestes recién abiertos. Koushiro notó que le temblaban las orejitas. El minino, cómodo, se acurrucó entre sus dedos como si estuviera aún junto al vientre de su madre. No tardó en dormirse.

−¡Te quiere! –exclamó Sora, aplaudiendo.

Entre el aplauso y los temblequeos de las manos nerviosas de Koushiro, el gatito se despertó.

−Pi –maulló.

Intercambiando miradas sorprendidas, rompieron en risa.

−Un gatito Piximon… −susurró Sora, acariciándole el hocico−. Creo que debes llevártelo.

−Nunca tuve una mascota…

−Por eso mismo –Tomando la iniciativa, Sora se ofreció a llenar los papeles para la adopción responsable.

Koushiro, un poco atontado, acarició al gatito. Este le apoyó el hocico en los dedos. Estaba frío, pero húmedo. Cuando el minino comenzó a temblar, Koushiro conoció el ronroneo. Sintió cositas en la panza.

Acompañó a Sora a los columpios y sentó a Piximon en su regazo, ella agradeció. El gatito, nuevamente despierto, cayó en un sueño profundo al son del movimiento suave y uniforme de los columpios.

−¿Cuándo vuelve Yamato? –se atrevió, finalmente, a preguntar. La veía muy calma.

−No lo sé. Por lo pronto no vendrá –admitió. Cuando perdió su vista en la lejanía, Koushiro se arrepintió de haber preguntado−. ¿Sabes algo de Taichi? ¿Has hablado con él?

−Hablamos a veces, por las noches. Creo que está muy ocupado.

−A veces lo encuentro más estudioso que Jyou –respondió, sonriendo otra vez.

Escuchando el chirriar de las cadenas oxidadas, hicieron silencio. Sora sentía como sus piernas temblaban y Koushiro oía el ronroneo del gato. A lo lejos, solo gritos de niños.

−¿Por qué me buscabas?

Sora apoyó una mano sobre las cadenas y se impulsó con los pies. Piximon se despertó.

−Somos los únicos que quedamos, Kou… con Yamato y Taichi estudiando lejos, Jyou siempre ocupado… pensé que si no te buscaba, también nosotros nos distanciaríamos.

Koushiro continuó columpiándose, a menor ritmo que ella. El gatito maullaba.

−Lo siento, Sora –admitió, finalmente−. Debí haber pensado en ello… que te sientes sola y… −ella volvió a correr la vista y él calló−. Me encantaría verte más seguido, también.

Sosteniendo al gatito con sus manos, Sora se puso en pie. Se acercó a Koushiro por detrás y apoyó su cabeza, ella en un hombro, Piximon en el otro.

−Rápido, una _selfie_ –el click llegó antes de que Koushiro reaccionara, augurando una foto fallida: sin embargo, el hecho de que Piximon justo le lamiera una mejilla le proveyó un tinte tierno a sus ojos de sorpresa−. Enviémosela a Taichi, le molestará saber que ha sido reemplazado.

Koushiro rió un rato y pensó que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan relajado junto a una chica. La acompañó a su casa y Piximon le mordisqueó los dedos todo el camino.

−Quiero que te quedes con Pi –dijo, poniéndole al gatito en sus manos. Fue sutil, pero vio como se le iluminó el rostro de alegría.

−¡Pero a ti te quiere tanto! –protestó ella, aunque de mentiritas.

−Si te quedas con él seguirás pensando en mí. Y así no olvidarás visitarme más seguido –explicó, lógicamente, como correspondía a Koushiro.

Pero Sora no lo escuchó, porque Piximon le besaba la cara y ella le decía cosas bobas.

−Y yo voy a hacerte un arreglo floral para el cumpleaños de tu madre… porque a las malvas las olvidaste en la plaza –concluyó.

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Esta historia es para CieloCriss porque ella tiene un fic muy lindo llamado El Tercer Gato donde Koushiro le regala uno a Hikari, y ya que Sora tiene un gato, ¿por qué no hacerlo el regalador de gatos oficial del grupo? Creo que es un título que le viene muy bien.

¡Adiós!


	19. Lamento ser tímido

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Querida Miyako: Lamento ser tímido. Ken Ichijouji. [KENYAKO]

**Imagen:** 78\. Confesión en pizarra. Propuesta por June JK.

* * *

**Lamento ser tímido**

* * *

Querida Miyako:

Lamento ser tímido. Te pido disculpas, ya mismo, por deslizar esta carta bajo tu puerta. Lo siento, no tengo el valor de hablar contigo.

¿Cómo podría, si mi rostro se enrojece y mis ojos me escocen? Si veo tras tus lentes tu decepción. Si sé que piensas que no soy suficiente.

Una vez te dije que me idealizabas y te enojaste conmigo. ¿Comprendes ahora mis razones? ¿Sabes qué, solo esa vez, yo estuve en lo cierto?

Sé que tú eras la de las certezas. La de las alegrías, las sonrisas, los chistes, la vida. Tú tienes la espontaneidad, yo tengo el nerviosismo. Tú te llevas la vida por delante, yo le toco la puerta y le pido permiso.

Tú eres la de las cosas lindas de la vida, yo soy un chiste mal contado.

Querida Miyako, tú en mi vida fuiste todo eso: el amor, la alegría, los cosquilleos, la ternura, la canela y los ricos olores de la tarde. El sol sobre mis hombros en el otoño y el ronroneo de los gatos callejeros.

Lo lamento, Miyako, por no haber sido todo eso para ti. Detesto mi torpeza, mi falta de tacto, mi seriedad y hasta mi bondad. No reniego de mi emblema; detesto que me haya impedido complacerte a ti y nada más que a ti.

Querida Miyako, en mi vida serás siempre la sonrisa al despertar. Solo espero ser, en tu vida, algo más que el cobarde que finaliza las cartas con una fórmula matemática y no con todo lo que te quiero en sus cinco letras:

128√e980.

Con amor,

Ken

.

Ella optó por aporrearle la puerta.

—No solo soy buena en matemática, también soy lógica —le dijo. Y lo besó.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! ¿No entendieron nada? ¡Pues a usar la lógica! :D . Jaja no, perdón, deben escribir una línea a la mitad de la ecuación, por arriba de la e, y leerán el mensaje.

¡Adiós!


	20. Cursilerías de algodón

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Y un día, Yamato quiso hacerse el cursi. ¿Y cómo respondió Sora? Con cursilerías de algodón. [SORATO]

**Imagen:** 73\. Diente de león. Propuesta por Nats28.

* * *

**Cursilerías de algodón**

* * *

−Me hubiese gustado que fuésemos de esas parejas que se pelean por quien quiere más al otro –dijo Yamato, mientras arrancaba pastitos del suelo.

Sora, a su lado, no contestó. Había apoyado las palmas tras ella, con los brazos extendidos. La brisa le pegaba en el rostro y le desordenaba el flequillo. No había más sonido que los jugueteos de Yamato con el pasto. El sol, sobre sus ojos sin lentes de sol, la hacía pestañear y fruncir la vista. A Yamato le parecía que sus ojos eran muy grandes y le gustaba cuando los entrecerraba; se le formaban pequeñas arrugas.

−¿De qué estás hablando?

−Ya sabes… esas parejas que no cortan el teléfono a la noche, se quedan… "te quiero", "yo te quiero más", "no, yo más…"…

Sora se incorporó hasta quedar sentada junto a él. Mientras él arrancaba y rompía pastitos, ella encontró un diente de león. Lo sostuvo frente a su novio, quien giró el rostro hacia ella, sorprendido.

Una vez que tuvo su atención, con una de sus diminutas manos, arrancó un algodón. (A Sora no le gustaban sus manos, la raqueta le generaba pequeños callos. A Yamato le encantaban sus imperfecciones, porque la hacían muy real. Las manos de Sora, siempre cálidas, le hacían pensar que ella era en sus manos).

−Me quiere… −arrancó uno más−… no me quiere… −arrancó otro.

Esto fue suficiente para Yamato, quién estalló en risas.

−¡Eso no es una margarita! –explicó, lo obvio.

−Y yo no soy tan cursi –concluyó Sora, soplando los pétalos de algodón sobre él.

Cuando las diminutas agujas de algodón tocaron su rostro, Yamato estornudó.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Esto se me ocurrió paseando, encontré el diente de león (nunca supe que se llamaba así) y no pude parar hasta idear un sorato.

¡Adiós!


	21. Un bosque de cuentos

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Takeru necesita ayuda para mudarse a casa de Sora y Yamato. [Sokeru amistoso]

**Imagen:** 22\. Árbol que suelta hojas de papel. Propuesta por Patriot117.

* * *

**Un bosque de cuentos**

* * *

−¿Todo esto vas a mudar? –preguntó Sora, asombrada.

Takeru no asintió. Tampoco negó. Se acobardó ante la mirada inquisidora de su cuñada.

−Siempre quise hacer algo de orden… −murmuró finalmente−. Ahora pienso que tal vez solo deba tirarlo todo.

−¿Pero qué guardas en tantas cajas?

−Nada… nada importante.

Y cuando Takeru se asomó para alzar la primera caja, ella lo detuvo apoyándole una mano en su hombro.

−Son tus escritos, ¿cierto? –lo vio enrojecer. Le resultó tierno. –No vas a tirar nada de esto. Yamato y yo podemos hacerte un lugar en la biblioteca… solo debo pedirte que lo ordenes.

−Gracias, Sora… pero creo que será imposible… son años y años, ni siquiera sé que puede haber ahí… aunque me pase leyendo desde hoy hasta el día de la mudanza, no llegaré a terminar…

−Pues entonces más vale que empecemos. –Sora levantó con dificultad una de las cajas superiores y emprendió el camino hacia el comedor. Él la persiguió con las manos vacías.

−¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡Enloquecerás! –advirtió−. Y tu opinión de mí, ¡cambiará! –lamentó.

Ella sonrió, mientras apoyaba la caja sobre la mesa.

−Nada podría cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, tontito… ya es bastante regular para serte sincera.

Takeru, no acostumbrado al humor negro de su cuñada, permaneció estático en su lugar, abierta ligeramente su boca y vacíos sus ojos. Sora no pudo aguantar la carcajada. Rápidamente, se acercó a él y le sacudió los cabellos, aunque solo el flequillo, ya que el pequeño Takeru le llevaba tanto a ella como a su novio una buena distancia en altura.

−Es bueno que aprendas a no tomarme siempre en serio, sobre todo ahora que vamos a vivir juntos. –Él sonrió, aún apesadumbrado−. Ahora, hablando en serio y sin chistes… no quiero que tires todo esto a la basura, ¿no tienes recuerdos del Digimundo entre ellos? Algún día escribirás tu libro de aventuras, no puedes perderlos.

−Tampoco podemos mudar todo esto…

−No, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero si empezamos a leerlos hoy, como dijiste, para el día de la mudanza sabremos que tirar y que llevar –mientras hablaba, Sora se había aproximado a una mesa esquinera, junto a la puerta de entrada, donde reposaba un bonsái… muerto−. Y antes de que lo dudes, yo, soy una muy buena crítica de arte.

−¿Y con el bonsái que harás? ¿También lo mudaremos? –preguntó Takeru. Todo este devenir de los acontecimientos lo había dejado un poco inseguro.

−Claro que sí –respondió, apoyándolo junto a la caja mientras se disponía a vaciarla−. Cada buena historia que encontremos, la clavaremos aquí –explicó, mientras arrancaba la primera hoja y la apretaba contra una de las ramitas−. Para cuando termine la semana, no estarás mudando cajas y cajas de escritos sin ton ni son. Mudarás un bosque de cuentos.

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Hace rato quería escribir un Sokeru amistoso. También quería usar esa imagen, estaba decidida a hacerlo con Yamato, pero es imposible: grita Takeru.

Solamente haré 25 drabbles. Ya están todos escritos.

¡Adiós!


	22. En público y en privado

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **A Sora le gusta molestar a su novio cuando este camina serio por la calle. [SORATO]

**Imagen:** 32\. Sexy Jessica Rabbit. Propuesta por Midnighttreasure.

Para **Sirelo **y **Ayumi**, ya que de ellas tomé las ideas. (Las robé).

* * *

**En público y en privado**

* * *

Yamato es serio, cuando camina por la calle. No es exactamente una característica propia de su personalidad, ya que en confianza tiende a ser desinhibido y divertido. Pero en la calle, entre extraños, es serio.

Ni siquiera como cantante se ubica en el lugar de líder carismático: le deja el habla a sus compañeros, él se encarga del canto y del impulso, en privado.

Sora lo sabe, a todo esto. Lo conoce hace años en grupo y hace algunos menos en privado, y en la intimidad. Le gusta que él le agarre la mano cuando caminan en público, aunque a él le gusta más abrazarla. Piensa que Yamato, en público y con ella, quiere marcar su territorio. Por eso ella prefiere ir de la mano, se siente más libre.

Y como, de la mano o abrazados, él mantiene el rostro serio, impertérrito, ella deja fluir su buen humor y lo incomoda.

—Yamato… tengo una sorpresa para ti —le susurra al oído, de puntillas, y de paso le respira, caliente, en la oreja.

Él no se inmuta, pero presta atención. La mira de reojo, pensando en si ella le hará algún regalo o le cocinará algo rico.

Caminan otro rato, él serio, ella sonriente, balanceando sus manos al ritmo de sus pasos.

Luego Sora redobla la apuesta.

—Lo que pasa es que no estoy vistiendo ropa interior —le dice.

Su sonrojo es notable, ahora, y él agacha la cabeza para que no sea visible para el resto. La mira de costado, fijo, y su sonrisa de suficiencia, alegría y picardía no le permite establecer si es verdad o si lo está molestando.

Y es entonces cuando ella decide dar un paso más.

—También he comprado algo… y esta noche tendrás a otra pelirroja entre tus sábanas —susurra, y no le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja solo porque está mal visto.

Yamato le suelta la mano, nervioso, y la mira con asombro.

—Otra Sora —aclara, para que él no malpiense.

Para que él no malpiense mal, porque malpensar, debe malpensar.

Yamato apura el paso y ella sabe que lo ha afectado y que está buscando guarecerse. Trota tras él, lo abraza de la cintura y adecúa sus pasos a los largos de él.

De a ratitos, Yamato la mira de reojo. Ella no disimula, porque le gusta que se sonroje y se ponga nervioso y se complique pensando en ella. Y sobre todo, porque sabe como le va a responder Yamato apenas pueda ponerle las manos encima.

—¿La viuda negra? —pregunta finalmente y aunque aún no sonríe, ella ve en sus ojos la emoción y la impaciencia y la expectación.

Y Sora demora en responder, ahora ella mirando al frente, neutral, en apariencia tranquila, pero por dentro sonriendo como una niña frente a un plan. Él le aprieta la mano, tratando de demostrarle que está esperando su respuesta. Y la Sora de adentro sonríe un poquito más.

—No, no la Viuda Negra —admite—. Pero te prometo pelirroja.

Hace poco fueron a verla, y mientras a Sora la emocionó el _Hulktasha_ y la agilidad del grupo esquivando balas, a él le emocionó Sora de cuero negro abriendo las piernas con agilidad para patear.

Así que Yamato está decepcionado, sin dudas. Ya no se sonroja ni le agarra la mano, molesto.

Pero ella aún sonríe, porque cuando esta noche sexy Jessica Rabbit en traje de baño rojo y guantes violetas se aparezca ante Yamato, él olvidará su puchero infantil y descargará su impaciencia como adulto sobre ella.

(Pero, a esta escena, no se la relatará aquí).

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Todo esto salió de las mentes de Ayumi y Sirelo, yo solo lo relaté. Si quieren la otra escena, pues a ellas.

¡Adiós!


	23. La impostora

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Miyako reflexiona sobre las maneras de dormir. [KENYAKO]

**Imagen:** 44\. Pies descalzos de una pareja. Propuesta por Jacque-Kari.

* * *

**La impostora**

* * *

Dicen que la forma de dormir dice "mucho" de la personalidad de una persona. Que revela preocupaciones, que impacta sobre nuestra salud y que identifica patrones de relación dentro de una pareja, como Ken y yo.

Nosotros dormimos juntos, pero no todas las noches. Él a veces debe hacer guardias, pero no de médico, él es policía. Creo que ya lo conté, seguro que sí, ¡es que me encanta tanto que sea policía! Usa armas, tiene licencia para portar armas y sabe defensa personal y varias cosas útiles.

Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

A mí las noches que más me gustan son las que dormimos juntos, pero él dice que mi posición es la misma, siempre. La de él también.

Lo que él no sabe, es que mi posición en realidad es la suya…

La que más se adecúa a mi personalidad es la "tronco", esa que es acostada de lado, recta, piernas juntas. Dicen esos estudios científicos hechos en universidades estadounidenses (y japonesas…) que es la posición de las personas desinhibidas, sin problemas, sociables… yo siempre me llevo bien con la gente; salvo con Daisuke, porque me dice Ogremon.

Pero no, yo no duermo así.

Ken duerme en posición "soldado", lo cual es muy adecuado, me parece. Esta posición me gusta, porque es bien ordenada. Boca arriba, cuerpo recto, manos a los costados. Es la de personas reservadas, calladas, tranquilas, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Muy Ken, creo.

A mí me gusta mucho porque sus pies quedan uno junto al otro, talones sobre la cama, levemente ladeados.

Por lo general no nos tapamos del todo, nos suele dar calor con facilidad, y encima somos largos. Si nos queremos tapar los hombros, debemos tirar mucho las sabanas y fácilmente se desprenden. Por ende, nuestros pies quedan al aire, ¡no nos molesta!

Y cuando yo veo sus pies, con las uñas rectas y bien limadas, limpitas, no puedo resistir apoyar los míos junto a los suyos, aunque eso sí, uno cruzado sobre el otro.

Y así están, nuestros cuatro pies, reposando contra el otro, haciendo juego, combinando. Y es así como yo, la extrovertida, impulsiva, confianzuda y parlanchina termina durmiendo boca arriba, rodillas juntas, una mano agarrando la de mi novio.

Y eso me genera muchas dudas y preguntas. ¿Acaso andaré de impostora por la vida, robando personalidades cuando estoy despierta o imitando novios cuando estoy dormida?

* * *

**Notas**: ¡Hola! Solo dos más. En una semana estaré dándole punto final a esta historia. No puedo dejar de agradecer todo el apoyo que recibí durante estos meses. ¡Gracias!

¡Adiós!


	24. Menuda diferencia

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Sora fue la felicidad en tu vida y siempre pensaste que lo sería para siempre. [SORATO]

**Imagen:** 55\. Niña y pompas de jabón. Propuesta por Crystalina M.

* * *

**Menuda diferencia**

* * *

Siempre pensaste que Sora sería en tu vida la felicidad y así se lo dijiste, miles de veces. Que va, así se lo cantaste.

No sabes si fue su sonrisa. Es extraño, la memoria es extraña. Elige detalles inverosímiles para recordar: no por lo importante, sino por el contexto. ¿Por qué en un ambiente de lágrimas, luchas y aventuras, lo que recuerdas es una sonrisa? Tal vez fue ahí donde tu subconsciente se enamoró de ella. Luego, más adelante, lo seguiría tu consciencia.

Le cantaste listas de virtudes y te enamoraste hasta de sus defectos: te enterneció su terquedad, adoraste su inseguridad. ¿Perfecta? Jamás. Pero ella fue la felicidad en tu vida y siempre pensaste que lo sería para siempre.

No sabes si es extraño o más bien irónico. Probablemente fue un descuido de tu parte. Algo que no previste, por ir por la vida acariciándole los hombros sin pensar.

Pero ver a esa princesita rubia, sentada en el pasto haciendo pompas de jabón… ¡ah! ¡si esa no será la felicidad en tu vida…! Incomparable. Totalmente incomparable.

Iluso, de tu parte, haber pensado que Sora sería tu felicidad, viendo a esta niña graciosa y juguetona.

Dicen algunos psicólogos que los hijos de familias disparejas sueñan con armar sus familias perfectas.

Sora fue eso para ti. Fue, en definitiva, quien _trajo_ la felicidad a tu vida.

Menuda diferencia.

* * *

**Notas**: Uno más y se termina todo. GRACIAS.


	25. Miralos a ellos seis

**Nota**: Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Las Pastillas del Abuelo tampoco.

**Miralos a ellos dos**

* * *

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy que carajo es el amor, yo te contesto: miralos a ellos dos."_

_Qué carajo es el amor, Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

* * *

**Summary: **Hikari no puede más que sonreír al mirar a su familia ampliada. [Sorato. Kenyako. Takari]

**Imagen:** 15\. Chicas sujetando bolsa. Propuesta por Carrie Summertime.

**Para HikariCaelum**, por haber estado de aquel lado desde el día uno de esta colección.

* * *

**Miralos a ellos seis**

* * *

Hikari y Sora caminan de lado, balanceando entre ellas una bolsa de compras. La mira de reojo, ligeramente hacia arriba, porque Sora es tan solo un poquito más alta que ella. Ambas son bajitas, pero mientras Hikari es menuda y, según ella, poca cosa, su amiga es más llamativa, más formada, aunque sin ser robusta.

Hikari la mira y sonríe, porque está calma, está tranquila: está cómoda.

Llegan al departamento en silencio y en paz. Las recibe una mesa de comedor armada, ordenada, _familiar._ Takeru ordena las bebidas y Yamato se mueve en la cocina, impaciente por la bolsa que ellas llevan en sus manos.

Marchan juntas, a la cocina, porque juntas salieron y juntas llegaron. Y mientras Sora vacía la bolsa y ella distribuye los productos entre Yamato y la heladera, la sorprende notar que su cuerpo ubica casi sin pensar los huevos en la puerta y las verduras, sin su bolsa, en el recipiente correspondiente.

El sonido del timbre le informa la llegada de Ken y Miyako (con gran panza de embarazo). Y que Takeru abra la puerta, sin avisar ni pedir permiso a su hermano, le pinta una sonrisa.

Regresa al living, porque la cocina le queda chica a tres personas. Y mientras Takeru le habla a la panza de Miyako, a la que quiere leerle cuentos, Ken regresa del baño con un florero listo para ubicar las flores que trajeron. Y al ubicarlas en el centro de la mesa, Hikari siente que la enternece que Sora y Yamato sigan en la cocina, ignorando que sus amigos ya han revolucionado el comedor.

O desentendidos, tal vez, porque esos cuatro ya son algo más que amigos.

A Hikari no le entra tanta alegría en su pequeño cuerpo y siente que debe pararse de puntillas y respirar aire puro por la ventana para evitar que la alegría se desparrame en carcajadas incontrolables y sin sentido.

Ya con los seis sentados, almorzando otro domingo al mediodía, no puede más que esperar a que llegue la niña de Miyako y Ken. Porque esta bebé, Kurumi, además de sus padres y abuelos y toda la extensa familia Inoue, tendrá a esta familia despareja, a este subgrupo de casados de almuerzos de domingo, reunidos cada quince días. Para malcriarla, arroparla, cantarla y hacerla sentir en casa.

Como se siente ella. Porque más que amigos, está con su familia ampliada.

FIN

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Mi último drabble! Con esto me despido de una colección que me trajo mil millones de alegrías, personas preciosísimas, reviews espectaculares y que me enseñó que se puede escribir cortito.

No tengo un motivo para cerrarla: siento que toda historia debe terminar. Amé tanto esta colección que me focalicé más en ella que en mis otras historias, y quiero hacerles honor a todas. No descarto en el futuro armar una nueva colección basada en estas imágenes (ya hay cien para elegir).

GRACIAS, thank you, shukran, grazie y merci. Me alegraron mis días y más días y más días y así.

¡Adiós!


End file.
